


Speak Not A Whispered Word

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Batman (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Babs is a majestic bad ass, Court of Owls, Dick Grayson is a Talon, How Do I Tag, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason cries a bit but in his defense he almost died, Multi, No one tells Tim anything, Shit goes down, Tim Drake is Robin, because who dosent love that, bruce and jason actually have a decent relationship, but he and Bruce still fight on occasion, co-staring Tim 'what the fuck is going on' Drake, jason lives, many much violence, someone help Bruce
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Jason had lived.Against all odds Bruce had gotten him out seconds before the warehouse exploded, taken him to Alfred hours before the internal bleeding killed him, set his broken bones and helped sooth his torn mind.Jason was alive--Robin wasn't dead.But, just days after Jason had woken from his nightmare, Nightwing--Dick, was gone.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jason remembered everything with alarmingly clear detail. He remembered the pain, the cracking and snapping of breaking bones, the dull thud of blood stained metal slamming into skin, the feel of warm blood running from his nose, his head, his mouth. He remembered the coppery taste of his own blood, swallowing it just to_ breath, _then throwing it back up moments later. He remembered going numb as a shiny black pointy toed metal tipped shoe kicked him across cold cracked concrete, the little air he had left being stolen from his lungs without much care, his ribs crunching. He remembered laughing, taunting, doors slamming, doors locking, ticking, ticking, ticking…_

_Jason remembers the door, impossibly, crashing in. A dark, familiar, comforting form screaming his name--his real name--picking him up, holding him close to cold but oh so familiar Kevlar. He doesn’t remember sobbing out Bruce’s name, nor Bruce holding him closer, telling him it's okay, it's over. He doesn’t remember being carried out of that wearhouse, being placed in the back of the Batmobile so gently, a warm heavy cape being placed on his shaking body, his head resting in someone’s lap, Batman yelling at Nightwing to drive._

_Jason remembered laughter, screams of_ ‘Got you Batsy!’, _the warehouse exploding, thinking he was still in there, he was dead._

 

Jason woke screaming.

“Master Jason-“ warm hands found their way around his heaving chest, and Jason kicked his legs out, trying to get away. He was still hearing laughter, and he didn’t know--he didn’t know--

“Master Jason!” he was wrestled back onto the bed, his arms pinned to his sides in a strangely gentle manner. Jason looked up with wide eyes. Alfred was looking back at him, his brown eyes warm and familiar and his lips in a tight frown that Jason remembered so well. Jason blinked, sucking in deep breaths, his surroundings slowly coming to him. 

“Alf-?”

“You ripped out your IV.” Alfred spoke softly, letting go of Jason’s arms as he moved to the bedside table. Jason blinked slowly and looked down at his arm. Blood was everywhere, his forearm completely covered and the sheets completely stained. Jason couldn’t see the tear in his skin through all the blood, but when he twitched his arm pain flared up. He winced, and Alfred gave him that look before taking a warm washcloth to his arm.

“You’ll have to get up so I can change the sheets.” He started to gently scrape away the blood (this couldn’t all be Jason’s blood, it just couldn’t), keeping Jason’s arm firmly pinned to the bed. “It’ll do you no good to lay in your own sweat and blood.”

“Alf, I-“ Jason’s throat was dry. He swallowed, and there was more pain in his throat, why did it hurt so much. “What--what happened?”

“You passed out as soon as Master Bruce got you out of the warehouse.” Alfred didn’t look up as he rinsed the washcloth and went back to slowly cleaning Jason’s arm. “We almost thought you weren’t going to make it,” Alfred paused and Jason could hear a hitch in his voice, and he knew Alfred was hiding something from him, but the old butler quickly went back to work and Jason was distracted by the warmth of the washcloth on his burning arm. “You’ve been out for a few days. Master Bruce and Master Richard will be glad to hear your awake-“

“Alfred.” Jason quietly cut him off. He was surprised at the steadiness in his own voice, but he pushed on. “How--how bad is it?”

Alfred finally looked up.

“Alfred please.” Jason pleaded. His voice finally cracked, and pain shot up in his throat. 

“…You’re right arm and leg are broken, as well as a few ribs. You have at least 12 fractures, a bruised throat, had internal bleeding and a concussion for the first few days, but thank heaven that’s over.” Alfred gave a small smile, and reached out a gloved hand to brush away stray tears on Jason’s bruised cheek. “We thought we lost you a few times.”

Jason hadn’t even realized he had been crying. He blinked quickly as more tears rolled down his cheeks, and he felt his throat start to close up and he sniffed and started to hiccup as the tears came faster. Alfred pulled him into a tight hug, and Jason buried his face in his shoulder, the tears coming faster and he couldn’t stop and he was probably getting Alfred’s shirt dirty with his tears and snot but he didn’t care he just needed-

He didn’t know what he needed. 

Jason wasn't sure how long Alfred held him, but when he finally let go Jason’s throat was throbbing and his eyes stung from all the tears he spilt. 

“Do you feel better?” Alfred asked softly. 

Jason nodded, because despite the pain he couldn’t hear the laughter anymore. 

“Thank you.” He croaked out.

“Jason!” 

The young robin let out a grunt of pain as Dick bounced onto his bed, wrapping his arms around him and burying his head in Jason's sweat damp hair. “Thank God you're okay! I had thought-” Dick took in shaky breaths, and Jason brought his arm around Dick's shoulders, pulling the older man as close as he could.

“I'm okay.” Jason whispered. 

Dick just held him, and when Bruce came in he sat on the edge of the bed, looking completely lost but so, so relieved. Jason slowly lifted his cast covered arm until his hand was resting on top of Bruce's, trying to tell him that he was okay. When Dick finally pulled away and slid to the other side of the bed Bruce yanked Jason into a hug, being careful of his casts and bandages, but holding him close. 

“I'm so sorry.” Bruce whispered, and Jason felt tears welling up again, stinging his eyes. He choked back a sob and wrapped his arms around Bruce, despite how much it hurt, because he just needed--

“I'm so, so sorry.” It was a mantra to Bruce, and Jason just squeezed him harder, tears falling again and his throat closing up--

“It's okay.” Jason choked out. 

Bruce held him closer. “I love you so much Jason.” 

Jason's eyes widened, and the tears fell faster, and he squeezed his eyes shut again and held Bruce as tightly as he could-he didn't care how much it hurt he just--

“Please don't leave me.” Jason whispered. “I don't-I don't want to be alone.”

Jason couldn't get the words that Bruce had spoken to leave his mouth, but Bruce understood anyway. 

“I won't.” 

Jason hadn't noticed that Dick and Alfred had left until he laid back down, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He was exhausted, and after Bruce had laid down next to him Jason fell asleep again, holding onto Bruce’s hand like it was his lifeline. 

 

When he woke next he was surprised to find Bruce still there with him. He was awake, but still there, talking softly to Barbara, who was perched on the windowsill in her suit. She gave Jason a happy smile when she noticed he was awake, and Jason returned it with a sleepy smile of his own, and then he fell asleep again. 

The next time he woke, Bruce was gone. The bed was still warm from where the older man had lain, and Jason forced himself to get up. It hurt, God did it hurt, but he found a pair of crutches that Alfred had left him and he made himself walk out that door. Once in the hall he slowly made his way towards Bruce and Alfred, who were standing in front of Dicks open door. 

Not a thing was out of place, and Jason didn’t understand what was wrong until Bruce spoke so softly that he hardly heard it. 

“Dick’s gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Your aims a little off.” Red Hood remarked, pushing Robins grappling hook a little to the left with the tip of his index finger. “You’re gonna hit the pole.” 

Robin blinked, but nodded as he readjusted his grip. 

Red Hood couldn't help the little smile that tugged at his lips. He had been where Robin was now--learning how to do silly little things that seemed so easy--and had loved every second of it. He still felt anger towards Batman for replacing him as Robin all those year ago, but he was angry at a lot of things these days. Never Robin though, he could never be angry at him.

He supposed though, that it had been time for him to grow up. He couldn't hold onto Robin forever, no matter how hard he tried. 

It hadn’t even been his to hold on to in the first place. 

“Are you and Robin in position?” Batgirl’s voice sparked through the coms, drawing Red Hood out of his thoughts.

“Not in the position I want to be in darling.” Red Hood smirked, leaning against the chain link fence that surrounded the rooftop he and the youngest side kick were on. Robin gave him a disgusted look, and Red Hood playfully shoved him. Robin stumbled, caught off guard, and when he regained his footing he threw a soft punch at Red Hood. 

“On my count.” Batgirl broke off any mock fight the two boys were about to have. “Let's just get this done quickly so we're not too late, okay?”

“Roger that.” Red Hood popped the cartridge in his gun, replacing it with the one holding the alloy bullets made by Batman and Lucius Fox. 

Hard enough to break glass, soft enough to only pierce the skin. 

_In his anger at being ‘replaced’--as he had so venomously called it--he had dug up the mantle of someone who had been buried long ago and should have stayed buried. The Red Hood had not been Joker, not yet, but in Batman’s eyes he had been just as bad before he toppled over into the vat of chemicals. He hadn’t seen things the way Batman had saw them. He thought he could change something in Gotham by changing her first villain._

_The guns had only been used to anger Batman even further, because he had been young and didn't know how to quit while he was ahead._

_They hadn't spoken for a few weeks after the costume had been hastily put together, and Red Hood had actively avoided the cave and manor for as long as he could--despite his numerous injuries from the poorly protective suit--staying anywhere he could. On that last night (about four weeks later) he had stayed in the orphanage he had been left at when he had been a child, hiding in one of the closets with his leg completely shredded from a run in with Killer Croc. It had been Batgirl who had found him, and she had soothed away his sadness and panic, bandaging his leg as best she could before bringing him back to the cave._

_That same night, as Red Hood had been sitting on the med table and testing his weight on his leg, Batman had asked why he hadn't taken up the mantle of Nightwing. He told him that it was easier to remake someone he hated, then try and be someone he loved._

_They were okay after that._

“Are you sure I can't break the window myself?” Robin’s voice drew Red Hood out of his memory, and he shook his head to scatter the lingering pieces. They had never told Robin what that fight had been about, and they never planned too. 

“You don't have enough practice yet.” Batgirl answered for him. “You could break your leg if you come in at the wrong angle.” 

Robin had broken through many windows, but bullet proof glass was still a rough patch.

Robin huffed, and Red Hood patted his head in sympathy. “At least it'll look like you broke the glass.” 

“Hood--”

“I'm going.” Red Hood lined up his shot, finger lightly squeezing the trigger. If people knew bullets existed that could break bullet proof glass--he didn’t even want to think of what would happen. “Ready when you are, darling.” 

He could almost see Batgirl’s eye roll. 

The heroine counted down, and then Robin fired his grappling hook and when he was almost to the window Red Hood fired. The glass shattered, and Robin missed the shards still in the window and made a smooth landing. 

Smuggling rings were always Red Hood’s favorite thing to take down, but Batgirl had found them first and Robin need the practice more than Red Hood needed to have fun. Red Hood didn’t even need to be here, but Gotham was unusually quiet tonight. He supposed he should be thankful, but he didn’t want to be at the charity gala any longer than he absolutely had to. 

“You wanna bring the car around?” Batgirl's voice floated through the com the same time Red Hood heard something that sounded a lot like bone breaking. “We’ll be done in a minute.” 

“Sure thing.” He ignored the scream that followed. 

“Thanks.” 

The com blinked off, and Red Hood tucked his gun in its holster before making his way back down to the ally via fire escape. They had taken one of the nicer cars--they needed to keep up the act that they were picking up Barbara after all--and Red Hood did a quick sweep for any damage. Upon finding none (he was concerned that the car hadn’t even gotten a nick, but he was much more worried about getting back home) he took off his helmet and jumped in the car. 

His hair was disgustingly sweaty, and Jason ran his fingers through the curly strands to assess if he required a shower or not. He could go without one, but--

Jason would have to see if he could sneak by Bruce when they got back. His hair was disgusting and he couldn’t just hide it by throwing his hair in a bun like Batgirl. 

When Jason pulled up Batgirl and Robin finished tying the smugglers together--leaving them out on the street corner-- and dove in the car. Robin took the front seat and Batgirl took the back. She shed her cowl and shook out her shock of fiery red hair and unzipped her suit as she rummaged around the back.

“My dress is back here, right?” Barbara asked, slipping her arms out of the sleeves. 

“Should be in the little compartment.” Jason flipped on the turn signal as he switched lanes, glancing in the rearview to make sure she found it. He added as an afterthought, “Tim, you need to change too.” 

“Can't it wait until we get back?” 

“I wish.” Barbara mumbled from the back. She had shimmied into her dress, the tights of her suit still on. It was a slim, floor length gown, and a beautiful gold that set off the more lighter strands of red in her hair. She was now in the process of twisting her hair into a messy bun. Tim looked back at her with a groan, and when Barbara gave him her look the Robin tugged off his suit in a painstakingly slow manner. 

“Better speed up Timothy.” Jason remarked. “We're almost there.” 

Tim went a little faster, and Barbara stuffed the rest of her suit into the duffle as Jason pulled into the ridiculously long drive of the manor. 

Bruce had the foresight to give the car tinted windows, so no one would notice the costume change.

“Cover for me?” Jason dodged out of the car as soon as he pulled up to a spot where he could park, grabbing the duffle with the costumes. Barbara waved him off as she fixed Tims tie. Jason dashed past all the guests wandering up to the front entrance, sprinting to the side of the house where the bedrooms were. He slung the duffel across his shoulder and hiked up the ivy crawling up the manor walls. Jason still had his suit on, and he couldn’t make it safely to the cave with all these people milling around. It was easier to avoid them and Bruce if he just snuck into his own bedroom. 

He had always been one for dramatics. 

His tux was laying neatly on his bed, and Jason sent a silent thanks to Alfred. Pieces of his Red Hood suit were thrown across his floor as he made his way to the shower, and then the water was on as hot as it could go and Jason stood in the shower that he still thought was too big. The water burned, and his skin was already red and Jason knew he couldn’t stay in here for much longer but--

It hurt. Everything hurt and he just wanted to make it go away. 

Today Dick would have been 24. Bruce wouldn't be having this charity gala, instead going out to buy presents with Barbara, because she always knew just what to get, and Jason would be helping Alfred bake a cake because they were the only two in the family who could cook. Dick would have been locked up in his room--because Alfred liked to keep things as a surprise--but he would have been able to leave at any time, because he was a bat and locks never worked on them. Tim would probably be there, because he would have found a way to worm himself into their family just like before, and Dick would love him just as much as everyone else did--

Jason turned the water off, his hand stinging as it gripped the knob. Shampoo was dripping from his hair, his skin was burning, and then it faded to a dull pounding and water dripped off his skin. Jason closed his eyes and took a shaky breath. He turned the water back on, this time to cold, and quickly scrubbed the minty shampoo out of his hair, scraping his nails against his scalp.

He shouldn't be thinking about Dick, not now. He could cry and whine later, but right now he needed to put on a happy face for Bruce and all the people who showed up to this stupid thing. Well, he supposed it wasn't all that stupid. The money was going towards orphanages and homeless shelters.

 

Jason didn’t look at himself in the mirror as he pulled all the different pieces of his tuxedo on, and when he finally did look he ran his fingers through his now clean hair, tugged at the white strands. Ever since that night, it had grown back in stark white. He had dyed it for a little while, but the dye just faded too fast. Jason let the strands flop back across his forehead, and he entertained a brief thought of trying to tame the curly mass before sliding his bow tie around his neck.

“Master Jason?” 

Jason whirled around, his fingers caught in the half tie he had done. “Alf, what's up?”

“Master Bruce is starting to wonder where you’ve run off too. ”

“Shit--” Jason ignored the eyebrow raise Alfred game him (it seemed to run in the family). “How long--”

“About half an hour.” Alfred answered, and he stayed long enough to listen to Jason let out a string of curses before closing the door. He was still tying his bow tie and trying to figure out how much he owed to the swear jar as he skipped down the stairs, and he ran into Tim as he jumped the last few steps. 

“Jesus--Timothy,” Jason caught him, his hand shooting out to catch his tux jacket. “You okay?”

“I'm fine.” Tim held onto Jason's arm as he righted himself. “Bruce is looking for you.”

“Shit--” that was another quarter to the jar. “You were supposed to distract him!”

“You weren't supposed to be gone for half an hour.” Tim shot back. “What were you even doing? Jacking off?”

Jason gasped. “Timothy! You are much too young to have words like that come out of your mouth!” 

“I'm fifteen Jason.” 

“I know.” Jason shrugged on his jacket. “You’re growin up so fast. I hate it.” 

Tim stuck his tongue out at Jason as he followed him to the ball room. They spotted Barbara with a few members from the GPD, and Jason gave her a smile and a wave before throwing himself into the chaos. He snagged two glasses of champagne off of a passing waiter, and he held one out to Tim.

“Drink?” 

Tim eyed the glass. “I'm not old enough. And you're not either.” 

“No one's going to care Timothy.” Jason pushed the glass towards Tim, taking a sip from his own. He was trying to keep Tim next to him, because when he was with the younger boy people tended to stray away from him. He had been attracting a lot of attention from the women lately, and Jason just didn’t want to deal with it tonight.

Tim sighed and took the glass, knowing full well what Jason was doing. He took a small sip, frowning as he brought the glass back down. “This is disgusting.”

“It's an acquired taste.” Jason spotted Bruce in the center of the room. It was hard not to. The man’s presence was hard to ignore, both as Bruce and Batman. Bruce never once stopped talking to the group of CEOs that had circled him in like the vultures they are, but he shot Jason the _look_. 

Jason sighed, downing the rest of his glass.

“Good luck.” Tim took another sip from his own glass and then slinked off, almost immediately getting swarmed by the daughters his age of all the CEO’s and business partners here. 

Jason pulled his lips in a tight frown. He knew that he could get away with being later than Tim. The media had always cut him breaks after his ‘accident’-and they gave him even more leeway after Dick disappeared-which Jason was eternally grateful for. He was out more on his own as Red Hood, and he didn’t usually have Batman or Robin or Batgirl with him, leading to him getting in a lot more trouble and coming back a lot later than originally planned. This time, though, he had been late enough to the point where it couldn't slide. He was half tempted to just walk away from Bruce and mingle with the crowd like the good son he was, but then Bruce excused himself and made a beeline towards him. 

Jason snagged another glass and downed it. 

“Before you say anything-” Jason (fully expecting a lecture on secret identities and that he can ask for help from them on patrol) started when Bruce finally came up to him, taking his arm and leading him off the ballroom floor, but Bruce cut him off. 

“Are you alright?” 

Jason blinked. 

“I-yeah, everything went okay--”

“Jason, I'm not--” Bruce stopped as they passed a group of women. They giggled as they went by, and both Jason and Bruce gave them smiles before moving to the shadowed archway. “Are you doing okay?”

And then Jason understood. Because Bruce would notice, he always noticed. 

“Do I really look that bad?” 

“To me you do.”

Jason sighed, dragging his fingers through his hair. “I just-I can't stop thinking about Dick.”

Bruce was silent. 

“It's--he'd be twenty four today.” 

“I know.” Bruce's voice was so uncharacteristically soft, and Jason was thrown back into the days after Dick had gone missing, when Bruce sat up with him and Barbara circled Gotham, trying to find anything. Jason felt so young now, and he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the wall.

“It's been six years, Bruce. Why--”

“Does it still hurt so much?” Bruce quietly filled in. Jason nodded. Bruce gave a small smile. “It never stops hurting Jason.”

“I know I just--” Jason took a deep breath. “Let's just get back.” 

“Jason--”

“Why did you have to have the gala tonight?” Jason spat it out before he could stop himself. 

Jason was about to apologize--Bruce was hurting too-- but then Bruce took a deep breath, glancing back into the ballroom before looking back at Jason. “They had planned this without sharing any details with me. If I had known--”

Jason knew Bruce couldn't always win against the charity organizations. For him to get away with switching the date for the past six years was a miracle unto itself. 

“I'm sorry,”

“It's okay.” Bruce gave a tired smile. He cringed when a shrill voice screamed his name, and Jason was pretty sure it was the girl that Bruce had slept with last week that was jogging towards them. “We’ll talk more tonight, okay?”

“Over cake?” Jason and Alfred still baked a cake for Dick, Barbara would come over and they always had a little piece and sang happy birthday before going to bed. 

Bruce opened his mouth to reply, but a scream rang from the crowd. Jason and Bruce turned at the same time, and they saw a body fall, and then another, and there was blood and screams and--

“TIM!” 

Jason saw the masked man sprinting across the floor as he screamed Tim’s name, the knife leaving his hand. Tim managed to block the first knife, and the second one grazed his arm. The third one was going right to Tim’s chest, and there was no way Tim was going to dodge it in time, and before Jason could register what he was doing he had run from Bruce and tackled the younger boy, who wasn’t that far away from Jason. The knife lodged itself in his shoulder, and Jason couldn't hear his own grunt of pain over the screams. Tim’s eyes were wide, and he screamed Jason's name as another knife went flying. Jason--keeping Tim held tightly in his arms--rolled out of the way just in time, but in doing so the knife dug deeper. 

He gritted his teeth as he pulled it out, flesh ripping on the barbed edges. He caught a brief glimpse of his own skin stuck on the edges before he threw it to the ground, whirling around to get a good look at the masked man.

An owl shaped hood was the only thing he saw before another knife was thrown.

Jason knocked it out of the way, his sleeve tearing and a thin gash blooming across his arm. The next one nicked his neck, and the next lodged itself in Jason's arm. He shoved Tim out of the way as the next one was thrown, and before he could react the masked man was chasing after Tim again as Tim ran towards the other end of the ballroom.

Jason ripped the knife out of his arm. The pain didn't even register, the only thoughts going through his mind were _Tim I have to get to Tim._

He tried to fight his way through the crowd, but the room was utter chaos. He lost sight of Tim almost as soon as he started shoving people aside. But then the crowd parted, and a gloved hand shot out around Tim’s neck, slamming him to the floor with a knife against his neck. They were more screams mixed in with Tim’s, and Jason could see blood on the boys pale neck. Jason ran, shoving any lingering people out of the way. He reached the two, but then his legs were swept out from underneath him and Jason went down hard, his ankle twisting much too far.

Barbara kicked the masked man's back just as Jason went down, and Jason could hear a snap as he went flying. He landed on his feet, and when Barbara came after him again, he blocked her punch and dodged the next. Jason grabbed Tim, holding him tight as Barbara took a gloved fist to the gut. She grunted, but managed to get ahold of the mask  
man’s arm, flipping him over her shoulder and onto his back, a grunt leaving his lips.

At this point the only people remaining in the ballroom were Bruce and a few injured stragglers. Bruce was being held back the people who could still stand. He could easily break loose, but Jason shook his head at Bruce, tucking Tim's head against his chest so he couldn't see. The boy was shaking, and Jason held him tight, yelling at Barbara to look out as the masked man swung a escrima stick at her neck. She blocked it, and then another the masked man was back on his feet and another escrima stick was slammed into her shoulder and she cried out in pain. Tim jerked in Jason's arms and he held him tighter, watching as Barbara took ahold of the black weapon, twisting it until Jason head a loud crack. The man jerked his arm away, his grip on the escrima stick dead. It clattered to the floor, and both Jason and Barbara stared at the much too familiar weapon. Then the masked man was on Barbara again, and Jason scooped Tim up and ran over to Bruce, ignoring the screaming pain in his ankle. 

When Jason looked back up, the man was running, and Barbara followed him.

“Are you okay?” Jason pulled Tim away, running his fingers through his blood soaked hair, looking for a wound. He didn't find anything, and Jason stalled, realizing it was his blood, not Tims. 

“Where's Bruce?” 

“I'm right here.” Bruce fell to the floor next to the two boys, taking Tim from Jason's shaking arms. “Are you alright?”

“I'm okay.” Tims voice cracked, and his grip was tight on Bruce's arms. He looked ready to cry. “But Jason-” 

“I'm alright.” Jason gave Tim a small smile, reaching out with his good arm to ruffle his hair. “Just a sprained ankle.” 

Bruce's lips went into a tight line when he gave Jason a once over. Blood was everywhere, on his arm, his back, his neck, and Bruce could see the swelling of his ankle. Jason's breaths were deep and ragged, and Bruce reached out a hand to push some of his sweat damp hair out of his eyes. He wasn't going to say anything, not now. 

“Where's Barbara?”

“Right here.” Barbara was striding back towards them, her face alarmingly calm, clutching the escrima sticks tightly in her hand. A bruise was blossoming across her shoulder, but other than that she looked alright. “I tried to chase him down, but--” she crouched down next to Tim, taking him from Bruce and cupping his cheeks in her hands.

“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Tim shook his head, clutching Barbara's arms as she ran her thumb over his bruised cheek. “But Jason--”

Tim repeated, looking over at the former Robin. Jason's blood had finally clotted, but he looked awful. 

“I'm fine Timmy.” Jason gave him a grin over the sound of sires in the background. “Nothing that Alfred can't fix.” 

Tim didn't look convinced, but he let it go. 

Bruce eyed the weapons in Barbara’s hand, but before he could say anything the police were surrounding them and medics were ushering them to the center of the room. Jason and Tim were guided to a table, and then Alfred was there. He went to Tim first as Jason’s injures were looked over by the medics and Bruce and Barbara were being questioned by commissioner Gordon. 

“We’re going to have to stitch these up.” 

Jason blinked at the medic, not quite understanding what she said. It sank in a few moments later. “Then do it. I’ll be fine.” 

She looked uncertain, but at Jason’s glare she did as she was told. Jason winced at the tugging of his skin, but other than that he made no signs of discomfort. Alfred keep an eye on Jason as he kept on hand on Tim’s shoulder, and Jason gave the butler a look before turning back towards Bruce and Barbara. Barbara gave her dad a hug, and Jason could see her mouth ‘I promise’, and then they were making their way back towards them as the medics left. 

Bruce had the escrima sticks in his hand, and it was only a beat of silence before Barbara spoke.

“Bruce-”

“Barbara, its not--” Bruce slammed the escrima sticks on the table. Jason flinched, but Barbara stared Bruce down. “It's not his.” 

“Then someone went to an awful lot of trouble to make it look like his.” Barbara was deadly calm. “No one knew who Nightwing was, Bruce.” 

“It's not him Barbara.” Bruce repeated. “He died six years ago.” 

“Whose-” Tim started to ask, but then Bruce stormed off and Barbara stomped back towards her father. Tim looked towards Jason for help, and Jason gave him a smile. 

“It's not important Timmy.” He ruffled his hair, ignoring the look Alfred gave him. “Nothing for you to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh i'm actually on time
> 
> this was not a fun chapter to write. But now I have the foundations and backstory set in motion, an assassination attempt has been made on Tim's life and Bruce is in denial. 
> 
> good times
> 
> just to clear things up, Timmy has only been Robin for a little over a year, so he's quite shook that someone tried to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim woke with a silent scream.

Jason started from his light doze as the young Robin shot up in his bed, hand reaching out to grip onto Jason’s arm. Jason could feel a bruise already start to form from how tight Tim was holding on. 

“Hey, Tim,” Jason placed his hand on Tim's cheek softly, knowing he could startle him more with quick movements. “It's me. It's just me.” 

“Jay--” Tim blinked and looked down at his hand, at his white knuckles and Jason’s rumbled sleeve, and he quickly pulled it away. “I'm sorry--”

“It's okay.” Jason lifted his other hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Tim’s ear. It was getting rather long. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Tim shook his head. “No, I'm good.” 

His voice cracked, and he coughed to cover it up. Jason frowned, but didn't press it. He knew all too well that some nightmares needed to he kept to yourself. 

“When's Bruce gonna get back?”

Jason shrugged, pulling his hand away. 

Bruce had been patrolling on his own for the past week, ordering Jason and Tim to bed rest. Jason, because he still wasn’t completely healed, and Tim was still shaken. Barbara had been searching for any leads on the masked assassin with Bruce, but had found nothing. Bruce went so far as to contact Ra’s, but the man had nothing for him. Barbara had never brought up Dick again, but Jason could tell she was just bursting to say it. The escrima sticks were now in the batcave, after having been put through all the tests Bruce could think of, each one just as negative as the last. 

“Wanna go wait for B in the cave?” Jason gave a grin. “We can make some hot coco and play pong on the computer.” 

Tim smiled as he threw the covers off his legs. “I will beat your ass Jay.” 

“Timothy--” Jason gasped, placing his hand over his heart. “My sweet baby just swore--”

“Shut up.” Tim jumped off the bed, throwing open the bedside table in search of a quarter. Jason didn't remember who started the jar, but whenever it got full they would always go out and get Alfred something nice. None of the boys skimped out on it, and Barbara would contribute on occasion.

“Alright, let's go.” Tim dashed to the door with the quarter clutched tightly in his hand. Jason went after him more slowly, trying to hide his limp, but Tim, ever the observationist, noticed.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine.” Jason ruffled his hair. In all honestly he probably wasn't fine, but Tim needed comfort right now. He didn't need to be worrying about Jason. Tim swatted at his hand, but the older boy pulled it away. “Nothing a cup of hot coco won't fix.”

Tim didn't look convinced. He opened his mouth to say something, but then Jason was shoving him out the door and down the stairs, and Tim was gripping the banister and throwing his weight behind him as Jason kept shoving him. Jason was laughing, and then Tim wrapped his arms around Jason's waist. They lost their balance, and Jason screeched as they went down the stairs. It was on one of the smaller flights, so they didn't have very far to go and the steps were pretty well padded with the carpet. Jason took the brunt of the fall, and Tim landed on Jason's chest, his arms still a vice around his waist. He was laughing, and Jason just sighed, dropping his head to the ground.

“Why are you like this?”

Tim just laughed harder, and then Jason was laughing with him, and they only stopped when someone cleared their throat. 

“Are you alright?” Alfred had an eyebrow raised, but Jason didn't miss his little smile.

“We're okay Alf.” Jason sat up, and Tim rolled onto the floor with an ‘oof’. “Wanna help us make hot coco?” 

“I suppose so.” Alfred offered a hand to Jason. “Although you can cook just fine on your own.”

“But your cooking tastes better.” Jason hoisted himself up, not so subtly leaning on his left leg, the fall having been rougher than Jason planned. Alfred frowned and narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Jason gave a sheepish smile, knowing that Alfred was going to lay him a new one when Tim went back to sleep. 

“Well, then I suppose.” Alfred turned on his heel and started towards the kitchen. Jason watched him go, then picked Tim up and slung him over his shoulder. Tim squeaked, and he squirmed for a few seconds before falling still. Jason marched him to the kitchen, and Alfred only spared him a glance before he went back to the stove, where he had the coco already started. 

“Jay, put me down.” Tim kicked his legs, and Jason let him fall. Tim managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Jason only shrugged when Tim glared. 

“Master Jason, if you could get the mugs?” 

 

oOo

 

Jason found himself balancing two mugs and a thermos as he went down the stairs to the batcave. Alfred had gone back to bed after telling Jason to ‘not make a mess’, and Tim had bounded ahead of Jason to redownload pong onto the computer. It had accidently gotten deleted at some point, although Jason had a feeling Bruce deleted it the last time Tim and Jason played.

The game had ended rather abruptly with a batarang being thrown, knocking out one of the tracking devices. 

Tim was idly spinning in one of the chairs when Jason finally made it down. 

“For you.” 

Tim happily took the mug from Jason, sipping the drink as he fiddled with the keyboard as the game screen popped up. Jason collapsed into another chair, setting the thermos--filled with coffee for Bruce--to the side. 

They had hardly gotten through one round before Tim drifted back off to sleep. Jason snagged his jacket from it’s case, laying the thick leather over the younger boy. Tim snuggled right into it, and Jason gave a fond smile.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat in silence, just staring at the softly lighted screen.

“You should be sleeping.” 

“You know I don't sleep B.” Jason craned his head back, spinning around in the chair as Bruce wandered over to the computer, tugging his cowl off with an audible sigh. Jason handed him the thermos, and Bruce immediately took a long drink. “That bad huh?”

“Riddler is out again.” Bruce frowned at the frozen game of pong. He closed out of it and pulled up the Arkham files, scanning through until he reached the Riddler’s page. Jason scooted the chair closer, taking a sip from his mug as he read over Bruce’s shoulder. 

“He’s been out for a week?” Jason blinked. “And no one told you?”

“Apparently.” Bruce growled out. 

Jason hummed. “You have been rather preoccupied with our assassin friend.” 

Bruce narrowed his eyes. “Riddler is just as dangerous, Jason.” 

“I know that.” Jason was quiet. “But you and Babs need a break. You haven't stopped since --”

“Tim almost died Jason, you almost--” Bruce’s voice was raised, and he cut himself off when Tim shifted in the chair. He took a sharp breath, and fell against the control panel. Jason stood swiftly, setting his mug down.

“Bruce--”

“I don’t want you two to get hurt.” 

“Getting hurt is part of our job.” 

Bruce didn’t look at Jason. “You’re sitting this one out.” 

“We are not sitting this one out.” Jason slammed his hand down. Bruce sharply turned his head, his eyes narrowing. Neither said anything, staring each other down, the silence only broken when Tim shifted in the chair, a muffled sigh escaping his lips.

“Just let us help with Riddler.” Jason said softly. “We’ll stay out of everything else.” 

“Jason--”

“Just let us help Bruce!” Jason didn’t mean to shout, but his agitation towards Bruce was quickly turning into anger. 

“No.” 

“Why the hell not?”

“Let who help?” Tims slurred voice interrupted their little fight. The younger boy had woken, and he was rubbing his eyes, Jason’s coat sliding off his chest as he sat up. 

“It's nothing.” Bruce said just as Jason said “Riddler’s out.”

Bruce glared, and Jason glared right back. 

Tim was quickly alert, but Jason could still see the sleep in his eyes. “What's he--”

“We don't know.” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temple as he leaned back against the keyboard. “We only just found out.” 

“How can I help?” Tim jumped out of the chair with a wobbly landing, wrapping Jason's coat around his shoulders. A shiver racked his body, and Jason had to fight the urge to scoop him up and cuddle Tim to his warm chest. 

“Tim--”

“Bruce, please.” Tim padded over to the two older males. “I've been cooped up for over a week, let me--let us help.” He gestured vaguely at Jason, who leveled a look at Bruce. 

“I think they’re well enough to get back in the field.” Barbara tugged her cowl off, shaking out her hair. Neither of the boys had heard her bike roar back in, and Jason momentarily forgot his anger for the alarm at not hearing Barbara come back. 

“Barb--”

“I found a lead, Bruce.” Barbara cut him off. “I need you tomorrow night.” 

Bruce snapped his mouth shut. 

“Let me and Tim deal with Riddler.” Jason said. 

Bruce took a deep breath. “Fine. But I’m keeping in communication with you. Barbara, you and I will have a separate line.”

Jason raised an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything. 

“We’ll go over details tomorrow.” Bruce pointed to the stairs. “Now get to bed.”

Jason squaked. “I’m nineteen--”

“Bed. Now.” 

Jason marched off, Tim trailing after him.

“You need to talk to him Bruce.” Barbara glanced at the older male. Bruce didn’t say anything. He spun on his heel, diving back into the files on the computer. 

 

oOo

 

Red Hood grunted as he jumped from the rooftop to the fire escape, his foot twisting on the wobbly landing. He was starting to wonder if he had fractured his ankle instead of spraining it. 

“You okay Hood?” Batman's voice filtered through the com. Jason cursed, grunting out a quick ‘Fine’ before continuing on his way. 

Batman hummed, and Jason could see the glare and lecture Bruce was holding back. 

“I've spotted him.” Robin's voice filled Jason's helmet, and he let go of the ladder he was halfway down, taking off at a sprint.

“I'm coming.” Jason ignored the pain in his ankle as he rounded a corner. “Where are you?”

“At the plastics factory.” Jason could hear a strain in Tim’s usually steady voice. He could only assume he had been running. “He just went in.”

“Wait for Hood.” Batman cut in. 

“But--”

“You're not going in alone.” Batman cut him off sharply. Jason could hear Tim take in a quick breath, and then static crackled over the com. Jason was silent, and when he opened his mouth Robin bit back a sharp ‘Fine.’ 

“Hood, where are you?” 

“Main.” Jason huffed out, jumping over a dumpster as he emerged onto the main street from the alley. “I'll be there in three.” 

“Get there in one.” Batman cut out. Jason stuck his tongue out, yelping when his jaw snapped shut when he jumped up onto the sidewalk. 

“Did you just stick your tongue out at Batman?” Robin's voice crackled over the com with a laugh. Jason didn't say anything, and he switched off his com when Robin started laughing harder. 

He reached the factory in a little over a minute, and Robin was giggling when Jason finally reached him. Jason smacked him over the head, and Tim let out a few more giggles before taking a deep breath. 

Jason glared, not that Tim could see it, and then he kicked down the door. It went down easier than Jason expected, and a quick glance found that the hinges had been unscrewed earlier in the day. 

“He planned this.” 

“Very good.” Jason snapped his head to the side as slow clapping filled the factory. He threw an arm in front of Robin to stop him from moving forward. “But I suppose I made it pretty obvious.”  
“Come out.” Red Hood growled.

“I’d rather not.” Riddler laughed. “I wouldn’t want to get caught in the crossfire.”

Red Hood spun around as Robin was yanked back. The young boy gritted his teeth, and he kicked his legs up, grazing his attackers head. He dropped Tim in surprise, and Jason fired his gun as Tim ducked out of the way. The attacker dodged the bullet with a fluid ease, and Jason only faltered for a moment when he saw the gleam of glass and the pointed ears of that familiar owl mask. It was enough time for the assassin to drive his elbow into Jason’s gut, knocking the wind out of his lungs. 

Robin threw a kick, but he caught his ankle, throwing Tim into a pile of stacked boxes. They came crashing down, the empty boxes bouncing across the floor. 

The masked man took a step forward, but Jason caught his shoulder, throwing a punch that he easily dodged. Jason fired again, and the bullet nicked his shoulder. The assassin hissed, and--drawing a knife--charged at Jason. He scooped up Robins dropped bow staff, just barely having enough time to block the knife. It dug into the metal, and Jason yanked back, ripping the knife from his hands. 

“Hood--”

“Go after Riddler!” Jason swung the staff down. It missed the masked man, slamming against the floor. 

“But--”

“Go!” 

Jason blocked the escrima sticks with the staff, twisting until the man drew away. Tim sprinted away. Jason could hear his and Riddler’s footsteps as he blocked another hit. His arms stung from the force of the blow, and as he delivered another one, Jason lost his grip on the staff. It clattered to the floor, and the stick grazed his arm. Jason swung his leg up and around, landing a hit on the assassins shoulder. He reeled back, and Jason threw another punch, but the man dodged it again. 

“Hood, what’s going on?” Red Hood’s com sparked back to life.

Jason grunted as the man kicked his legs from under him. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but pain flared up in his ankle, and he stumbled when he jumped back. The man charged him before Jason could fully right himself, knocking him on his back to the floor.

“Hood!”  
Jason twisted his head out of the way as a knife dug into the concrete next to his neck. 

“I’m a little busy--” Red Hood grunted out, planting his feet on the masked man's chest and kicking him off. 

He rolled into a crouch, and Jason glared as he snagged his escrima sticks off the floor. Jason rolled out of the way as they came down on him, grabbing the bow staff and blocking the next hit. He shoved the mask man off him, but as soon as he got up the bow staff was knocked out of his hands again, and the end of the escrima stick was slammed into his neck.

Jason let out a gasp, his hands flying to his throat. 

A sharp ringing filled his ears, and Jason wasn’t sure if it was real, but when he looked up the man was gone. 

“Hood?” Robin dropped Riddler--who was tied up--and ran over to Jason.

“Who was that?” Jason choked out, rounding on Riddler. 

He gave a pleasant smile. “Who was who?”

“Don’t fucking play games with me.” Jason wrapped his fingers around his neck. Tim let out a noise of protest, but Jason didn’t pay attention.

“Don't you know the old rhyme bat boy?” He grinned, coughing when Jason squeezed.

“Why rhyme?” 

“They're coming for you little Robin,” he looked over Jason's shoulder to Tim. “The Talons coming for your head.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” Jason slammed Riddler against the wall. He laughed, and then it faded into coughs. Blood was trickling out of the corner of his mouth, and he grinned.

“Beware the Court of Owls, bat boy.” He looked so much like Joker then, and Jason's grip went slack, his hand shaking. “That watches all the time.”

Riddler snapped Jason’s hand away, slipping out of his hold. “It would do you good to revisit the old rhymes.” 

He wiped the blood off his lips and cut the rope as Jason sunk to his knees, and then he was gone. 

Tim ran to Jason, crouching next to him as Riddler’s laughs bounced around the factory.

“Are you okay?” Robin shook Jason's shoulder, paleing when Jason didn't react. “Hood?” 

“What’s going on?” Tim didn’t hear Batman come up behind him.

“I don’t--the masked man showed up and Riddler got away--” Tim looked up at Batman, his eyes wide. “I don’t know what happened to him, he just--”

Batman’s lips went into a tight line. “Let's get him to the car.” Batman placed a hand on Red Hoods shoulder, gently prodding him to stand.

“What's wrong with him?” Robin asked. Jason blinked at the youngest voice. He turned to look at him, and he slowly blinked again. Robin found his hand going to Red Hood’s, and he squeezed the older's hand as tightly as he could. Robin yelped when Jason snapped back up, his body going rigid. 

“Jay--?” Bruce spoke softly, keeping a steady hand on Jason's back. 

“He looked so much like--” Jason took a ragged breath. “I just froze--”

“It's okay.” Bruce started to run his hand up and down Jason's spine, gently dragging his palm against the ridges. Jason took shakey shallow breathes, squeezing Tim’s hand. “Let’s get home, okay?”

Jason nodded, and he let Batman lead him out of the factory and to the car. Tim climbed in the back with him, and he helped Jason get his helmet off. Jason’s hand went to Tim’s as soon as the helmet was off, and Tim leaned into Jason’s side, feeling him shake through the armor. 

“Alfred.” 

“Sir?”

Bruce swung out of the alley, pressing the pedal to the floor as he shot off down the road. “Jason--”

“Of course.” Alfred replied.

“Thank you.” Bruce’s voice was soft, and then he cut the coms off turning his attention to the road. Tim was getting scared, and when Bruce pulled back into the cave and Jason shakily got out of the car he tried to go with him as Alfred ushered him off, but Bruce held him back.  
“Bruce--”

“He needs rest right now.” Bruce said softly. “But you need to tell me what happened.”

 

Alfred lead Jason back up to his room. 

Jason hadn’t realized he had brought his helmet, and he let it fall to the floor as he sat on the bed. He took off his jacket next, and then the top of his suit, and he let it all fall to the floor. He dug his fingers in his hair, tugging at the strands as the laughter slowly left his head. Alfred emerged from the bathroom with a glass of water, and Jason snapped his head up.

“Alf, do you know anything about the count of owls?” Jason spat the question out, trying anything to get the laughter to go away.

“It's an old wives tale master Jason.” Alfred set the glass down on the bedside table. “There's hardly any truth to it.” 

“Isn't everything just an old wives tale?” 

Alfred looked at Jason. “Pardon me, master Jason, but what are you trying to get at?” 

“I'm just--thinking about what Riddler said.” 

“You shouldn't take what he said to heart.” Alfred replied. “He was just trying to frighten you.”

“Maybe.” Jason took a small sip of the water. He could tell a sleep aid was mixed in, and he set it to the side. “But do you believe it?”

“I believe in many things Master Jason.” Alfred pressed the glass back into Jason's hand. “Now get some sleep.”

Jason held the glass, and at Alfred's prodding he downed the entire thing. Alfred took it from Jason, and when he left and the door clicked shut Jason ran to his bathroom and spit the water out. His mouth was gritty from the dissolved pills, and he rinsed it out before snagging his jacket and helmet. Bruce was going to notice that he wasn’t knocked out cold sooner or later, so he slipped his helmet on and then slid out the window. He landed silently, and after a brief glance around the lawn, he took off. 

Riddler's laughter wouldn't leave his head, and it was mixing with with The court, Talon, owl's, Robin, Talon, Talon, Talon--

He needed it gone. He needed to get it to go away--

“Hood--”

Jason's com sparked to life. It was Barbara, and he shut it off before she could get in another word. 

 

“He turned it off.” Barbara bit her lip, running her fingers through her mop of hair. She had just got back to the cave, running straight to the computer after seeing Jason jump out of his window. “Do you want--?”

“He would just disconnect the whole system.” Bruce sighed, rubbing his temples as he leaned over the consul. “He's such a idiot.” 

Barbara was silent as she watched the red dot beep across the screen. It kept zigzagging, as if it had no real destination. “Giving him sleeping pills probably didn't help Bruce.” 

Bruce looked away, guilt slowly creeping across his face.

“I'm going after him.” Barbara pulled her cowl back over her face. “He's still shaken from earlier, and he's not in his right state of mind.” 

“What is he even going after?” Tim asked softly, his eyes tracking the red dot.

“I believe he's looking for the Court, sir.” Alfred glided up behind the two vigilantes. “The Riddler was speaking to him about it before he escaped.”

Bruce was silent. 

“The court of owls isn't real.” 

“Many things aren't real, Miss Gordon.” Alfred replied. “But many things are as well.”

“It's just a stupid nursery rhyme!” Barbara huffed, spinning on her heel as she marched over to her bike. “Jason is just--he's not okay.”

“What do you mean not okay?” Tim asked, but by then Batgirl had driven out of the cave, the roar of the engine bouncing off the cave walls. Tim looked to Bruce, and then Alfred. “What does she mean not okay?”

“I think that's a story for Jason to tell.” Bruce said softly, taking his cape from his shoulders and draping it over Tim's small figure. 

“But--”

“Get some sleep.” Bruce gave a small smile, brushing Tims hair out of his face. “I'll wake you when Jason and Barbara come back.”

 

 

Jason found himself in crime alley. 

The laughter was gone, and he walked slowly past the worn building, running his hand along the bricks and cement. 

He hated this place. He didn’t know why he came here. It had too many bad memories.

But it made the laughter go away. 

“This doesn't seem like the place a pretty red bird should be.”

Jason froze, his eyes widening behind his mask at the achingly familiar voice. He dropped he hand as he slowly turned around, his fingers twitching towards his empty holster. 

The man cocked his head, the lenses in his mask reflecting the flickering light above them.

“You might get eaten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for Talon to show up again.
> 
> oops.
> 
> I hate using time skips, but if I didn't we would have a lot of pointless fluff. But I had a lot of fun writing that last fight scene. Way too much fun.
> 
> Im sorry Im a week late. But I updated on a Thursday, so you can't be too mad at me.


	4. Chapter 4

“Dick--” Jason breathed, his lips parted as he breathed in ventilated air through his helmet.

He didn't say anything. Dick--was it Dick?--dropped from the fire escape he was perched on. He landed with a silent sound, his face falling into shadow again. He took up a graceful slow walk, his hips swaying ever so slightly. Jason swallowed, his mouth dry. His eyes tracked his every move, and when he finally stopped in front of Jason, he stared at the lenses of the mask, trying to see through, trying to see if his eyes matched his voice. 

“I don't particularly like birds.” His voice was so soft and so, so familiar. 

“Don't you?” Jason's voice was hardly a whisper.

Dick--he was so sure it was him--didn't say a word. He took a step closer, his fingers ghosting over Jason's helmet. His fingers found the latch at the back of his neck, and Jason could feel the buckle coming undone. His fingers twitched with the thought that he should stop him, but that thought quickly left when those fingers brushed the back of his neck. 

The tranquil silence between them shattered as a batarang flew dangerously close to Jason's face.

He jumped away from Jason, his hands flying towards his knives. It left his fingers, and batgirl knocked it out of the air with another batarang. Jason tore his eyes away and looked at Batgirl. She was swinging down from the run down orphanage on her grapple, and when Jason looked back, the assassin was gone. 

“What the hell?” Batgirl was yelling as she marched towards Jason. “Hood, he was _taking your mask off--_ ”

“He had his voice.” Jason cut in softly. 

Barbara stopped. “What?”

“He had Dick’s voice.”

Barbara stared. Jason looked back at her with a steady gaze, trying to ignore the lingering feeling of fingertips dancing across his neck.

“He what?” Batgirls voice cracked. 

“It was him. You were right.” Jason pressed on. “It was Dicks voice--”

“Let's get you home.” 

Jason's voice faltered at Barbara's sharp tone. 

“Ba--”

“It's late Jay.” She spun on her heel, crouching down to pick up the knife that Talon had thrown. She dropped it in a pouch on her belt, snapping it shut as she stood. She didn't look back as she marched back towards her bike, fully expecting Jason to follow. She swung herself up on the seat, and when Jason wasn't immediately there she finally looked back at him.

Jason was standing stock still. His eyes were locked on a place somewhere over Barbara's shoulder. 

“Jay…?” 

He took a slow step forward, and Barbara watched as he stiffly walked to the bike. He swung himself on, and he stared straight ahead as Barbara zoomed down Gotham's streets. She skidded into the cave, and Bruce came running over. His hands were tugging Jason's helmet off, and he pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

“Everyone out.” Bruce let out a low growl. 

Tim let out a soft protest, but Alfred silenced him with a look as he lead the youngest out of the cave. Barbara ran a hand over Jason's shoulder as she left, and when the door clicked shut Jason slumped forward. Bruce took his cape from the chair where Tim had left it, wrapping it around Jason's shoulders as Jason slid to the floor.

“He had Dick’s voice Bruce.” Jason whispered. 

Bruce was silent. 

“It was--” Jason took a shaky breath, moving his hands to pull the cape tighter around him, pulling his legs against his chest. It was something he hadn't done since he was a child, wrapping himself in the cape, and Bruce slid closer to him.

“Jason, Dick is--” 

“I know.” Jason dropped his head on Bruce's shoulder. He didn't want to fight with Bruce again, not tonight. “I just want to sleep.”

“Do you want the pills?”

“No.” Jason whispered. “They make the nightmares worse when I'm like this.” 

Jason could see the flash of guilt on Bruce's normally stoic face. He pressed himself closer, like he did when he was little. He sounded like a child again, but he just couldn't bring himself to care. His mind was in a jumble, and every little thing was reminding him of that night-- _that week_ \--

Bruce pressed a quick kiss to Jason's forehead--another thing he hadn't done since Jason was a kid. They sat in silence for a while, he wasn't sure how long, and when they finally came up from the cave the sun was peeking over the skyline of Gotham. Jason glanced out the window as he made his way towards his room. Bruce pushed open the door, and after a soft ‘sleep tight Jay’ the door closed with a quiet click. 

Jason hadn't realized the cape was still around his shoulders, and he let it fall to the floor as he slowly made his way towards the bed. He shucked off his shirt and Kevlar--he hadn't taken it off since he got back-- falling onto the plush mass of blankets and pillows face first, letting out a sigh. 

“Jason?” 

The door cracked open.

“Hey Timmy.”

Tim hopped up onto the bed and Jason rolled over on his side.

“Don't you have school?”

“I'm not going.” Tim squirmed by Jason's side, dragging the covers over the two. Jason threw his arm over the younger boy, rolling back on his stomach, and Tim wiggled around until he was splayed across Jason’s back. They laid in silence, Tim breathing in time with the rise and fall of Jason's chest. Jason's eyes were starting to feel heavy, and he was so warm with Tim and the blanket that he soon found his eyes drifting shut. He saw blood and torn skin and gleaming metal and fire, so much fire--

His eyes snapped open as he gasped in a breath, jerking to his side as he bolted up.

“Are you okay?” Tim sat up from when he had been thrown off of Jason. 

“Yeah, just--just a nightmare.” Jason forced his breathing to slow down, and he fell back onto the bed with a bounce, throwing his arm across his stomach. Tim fell down besides him, and Jason gave him a none too convincing smile.

“Jay...what happened to you?” 

Tim’s voice was so quiet; Jason wasn't sure that he heard him. 

“It's not a pretty story.” Jason whispered. 

Tim curled up into Jason's side, resting his head on Jason's shoulder. “I just want to know. I want to help you.”

Jason rested his head on top of Tim’s. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes close. “When I was Robin, there was a villain who was--he was--” Jason struggled to find words, and Tim pressed himself closer. “He was bad, Timmy. He was really bad.” 

Jason paused, and Tim's hand found its way to Jason's, giving a light squeeze. 

“I had gone out on my own after a fight with Bruce.” Jason breathed out a laugh. “It was over the stupidest thing, but I had been so worked up over Joker being out and I just left. I just needed to blow off some steam, ya know?”

Tim nodded, and Jason sighed into his hair. 

“Harley jumped me, and when I woke up it was because Joker was slamming a crowbar into my gut over and over again. He left me in a warehouse bleeding out with a bomb ticking away and I thought I was going to die--” Jason took a shaky breath, and Tim pulled the blanket tighter around them. “Bruce got me out, and he and Dick--I was so beaten and bruised and--he broke me, and it took so long to put myself back together again.” 

“Jay--”

“I'm so glad you never have to see him.”

Tim was silent for a long time. “What happened to him?” 

“He died.” Jason’s voice was so soft. “He blew up with that warehouse.”

Tim wrapped his arms around Jason’s chest, hugging him as tightly as he could. Jason pulled his closer, and he could feel tears falling on his shoulder. “I’m okay now Timmy. I’m okay.” 

Jason held his youngest brother, and he tried to fight off sleep as time passed, but as Tim stopped shaking and the sun started to light up the room Jason found his eyes drifting shut. He was exhausted, and he whispered one last “I’m okay” before he slipped into sleep. 

Tim took a shaky breath, letting Jason hold him as he finally fell asleep. He didn’t want to leave him, even if he was sleeping, and he locked his gaze on the window and the skyline of Gotham, trying to process what Jason had told him. 

He had always know something had happened to the former Robin, but to think--

The door clicked open.

“Hey.” Bruce said softly. Tim didn’t look away from the window, moving his head ever so slightly as Bruce sat on the edge of the bed. “How's he doing?”

“He’s okay. He fell asleep a little while ago.” Tim looked up at Bruce. “Did that--did that really happen to him?”

Bruce knew exactly was Tim was talking about. “...yes.” 

Tim sucked in a breath. Jason shifted at the sudden rise of Tim's chest, and when he fell still Tim slowly let out his breath. “Is that why you never let any of us go out with the coms?”

“Yes.” That was one of the reasons. “It's why I've been so--” Tim looked at him as Bruce struggled to find words. “Both of you almost--I don’t want to lose you.” 

“You’re not gonna lose us.”

“I know.” Bruce looked at Jason. Tim followed his gaze, and after a few moments of silence Bruce spoke again. “Let’s let Jason sleep.”

“I am letting him sleep.” Tim grumbled.

“You also have school, and I have to go into the office.” 

“Can’t I stay home?” Tim whinned. Jason shifted, and he rolled over onto his other side.

“You've already missed quite a few days Tim.” Bruce gave a small smile. “Jason will be okay.”

Tim sighed. Bruce rose as Tim slowly climbed out of the bed. He quickly scribbled out a note, and they left the room, closing the door with a quiet click. 

 

 

When Jason woke Tim was gone and the sun was already halfway across the sky. He found a note on the bedside table with “went to school” scrawled on it in Tim's neat handwriting. Jason crinkled it up and threw it in the trash as he stood and it bounced on the rim before falling in. He snagged a shirt off the floor, tugging it on as he wandered out of his room and down the stairs. He found another note from Alfred on the fridge as he rummaged around for food, saying that he had gone to run errands and that Bruce had to go into the office. Jason pulled it off the fridge and threw it away as he grabbed the leftovers from last night. 

He felt a little bad at falling asleep on Tim after dropping that bombshell, but the sleep had done him wonders. The laughter was finally gone, and his mind had finally calmed down. 

But now he couldn’t stop thinking about the Court of Owls. 

Riddler’s words were still bouncing around in his head, and that voice--

Jason found himself wandering down the stairs with a plate of leftovers and a glass of milk. The cave was cold, and he kicked one of the space heaters over to the computer. It rolled until it bumped into a chair, and Jason turned it on as he fell into the chair, sighing as the warm blast of air hit him. 

Bruce needed to get a better heating system down here.

His eyes caught the knife Barbara had brought back. It was resting on one of the tables, and he rolled over. Notes were scribbled on a note pad ; _basic design, circus performer throwing knife, steel, barbed edges_. Jason glanced over them, and then rolled back over to the computer.

The computer was still open to the arkham files, and he typed in Court of Owls. To his surprise a psychiatrist’s report for Riddler popped up. He clicked on it, and did a quick scan.

_Claims to have been visited by a Talon._

_Court of Owls next target is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne._

_Claims that Talon needs his help to dispose of Robin--_

Jason stopped reading. 

Did they know that Tim was Robin?

He started reading again, the vice around his heart letting up as the words _Timothy and Robin--no apparent connection_ popped up on the screen. He finished scanning the report, and then he did a basic internet search on the Talon.

The rhyme he had heard so often as a child and a few pages on the tall tale popped up, and he got the same thing when he typed in Court of Owls. 

A frown tugged at his lips. 

He could hack into Black Masks files, but it had been a long time since any of them have done it. Jason wasn't as good at hacking at Bruce and Barbara, and even Tim was a little better than he was, but--

Jason cracked his knuckles. He had to know. It would be a long shot, but if anyone would have anything on the court, it would be Black Mask. 

It had taken time-- the last time they did this Jason had still been Robin--but he was finally in the files, and there was a whole folder just waiting for Jason to open. 

_Court of Owls_

He clicked it, eyes widening at what popped up. 

There was so much, he didn't even know where to start. He clicked on the first folder that stood out to him, and he found himself flooded with the history of the Court of Owls. He didn't want to believe any of it, but he kept reading, and after so many files and documents he found himself reading about the Talons. Everything started to come together the more he read, and he found himself understanding why Tim was being targeted, even if it was an awful and disgusting reason. Then a name jumped out at him, and Jason froze. 

_Richard Grayson_

It was a whole seperate folder from the Talon’s. 

Jason stared, unblinking. His eyes were watering by the time he clicked it, and he wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand as the page loaded. 

 

_Richard Grayson_

_Taken by the Court in an attempt to damage Bruce Wayne_

_Original orders were to kill -- however he showed remarkable potential -- trained as a Talon_

_Resistant at first -- psychological damage--_

_Current mission: assassinate Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne_

 

He couldn’t finish reading it. 

“Jason? What are you doing down here?” 

Jason turned around, his eyes locking with Bruce’s. He must have just gotten home, as he was still in his suit. Worry filled his eyes as Jason just stared. 

“Jay?” Bruce made his way down the stairs. “Are you alright?” 

“Barbara was right Bruce.” Jason whispered. 

“Jay?” Bruce took careful steps towards him. 

“Dick is Talon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to kill Joker. Why?
> 
> Plot reasons. But do not fret, all will be told in due time. 
> 
> Jason finally told Tim what happened to him, and we have some batboys and batdad bonding moments. yay!
> 
> I promise action will pick up again, but Jason needed a good part of a chapter to recover before he picked up his investigating.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce left without saying a word. 

Jason sat still, flinching when he heard a door slam closed from somewhere up stairs. The computer screen blacked out a few moments later, the low hum of the heater and the rustling of bat wings the only sound in the cave. 

“Jason?” Tim peeked his head around the door. “Do you know why Bruce--”

Jason jumped up from the chair, brushing past Tim and rounding the corner to Bruce's office. He yanked on the handle. It was locked--of course it was locked---and he slapped his palm down on the wood. “Bruce, open the door.” 

He was met with silence. 

Jason huffed. “Open the fucking door or I'm kicking it down.” 

He waited a minute, which turned into two, and then into three. He gave it another thirty seconds, and then he took a step back, kicking under the doorknob. He heard the lock snap, and he pushed the door open.

Bruce was hunched over the desk, his fingers tangled in his hair. His gaze was locked on a framed picture sitting on the desk, and Jason marched over. 

“Bruce--”

“Why?” Bruce's voice cracked. Jason didn't think he'd ever heard Bruce's voice crack. 

“I had to know.” Jason sat on the desk, angling his body to face Bruce, lowering his voice to an almost whisper. “But Dick’s alive, B. If all this is true, then he's alive. We can bring him home,” 

Bruce was silent. He wouldn't look up from the picture. Jason watched him for awhile. He couldn't imagine what was going on in his head, but Jason needed to know. He snatched the picture--Bruce didn't even blink--twisting slightly to see it in a better light.

It was of the four of them. Him, Bruce, Barbara and Dick. It was just after Bruce had officially adopted him. They had gone out to celebrate at a IHOP-- because they let Jason pick where to go and eat-- and Dick had insisted on getting a picture. He remembered Barbara passing her phone to the waiter, Dick wrapping his long arms around Jason's tiny shoulders and kissing his cheek, Bruce giving a rare happy smile while Barbara laughed at Jason's surprise yelp.

“You still have this?”

His fingers ghosted over the glass, lingering on Dick. He was so happy in this picture. Jason swallowed, and then moved his fingers away, running them over his own face, leaving a smudge mark on his tan skin. It was much paler than it was now, a effect from the sickness he always seemed to suffer from when he lived on the streets. He looked happy too--they all looked happy. 

“Show me the files.” 

Jason looked up. Bruce still wasn't looking at him. He was looking at another picture--it was of him, Barbara, Bruce and Tim--and Jason wasn't entirely sure he heard him.

“Show me the files Jason.” 

Jason gently set the photo down, picking his phone up from where he dropped it on the desk. It had been hooked up to the computer, and Jason tapped through a few things before passing it off to Bruce. 

He pretended not to notice Bruce’s shaking hands. 

It was so quiet. The ticking clock seemed so much louder than normal, and Jason found himself bouncing his leg to the tick. He was ready to shoot the damn thing with the phone fell to the desk with a loud smack. 

Jason jumped.

Bruce dug his fingers in his hair, taking in deep breaths. He was staring at the phone screen, and Jason caught the words _“psychotic--four dead--twenty three kills--”_ just as the screen faded to black. 

The silence was back, and Jason couldn't even hear the clock over the pounding of his own heart. He hadn't read that far--he couldn't _make_ himself read that far--

The door slammed open, causing them both to jump.

“Tim--” Bruce had finally-- _finally_ looked up.

“Whose Richard?” 

Tim cut Bruce off.

“Tim, now's not really--” Jason tried, but Tim brushed his protests away.

“Who is Richard?” Tim punctuated each word with a step closer to Jason and Bruce. They had never told Tim about Dick, and with a sinking feeling in his gut Jason realized that Tim must have read the files on the computer. “Bruce, who is he?”

Tim slapped his palms on the desk. 

Bruce looked up. “Jason, go call Barbara.”

“What--”

“Go.”

Jason felt an odd stab of emotion in his chest, but he complied. He slid off the desk in a fluid motion while swiping his phone, sparing Tim one last glance. He was angry, but Jason could see panic and fear behind it. He felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for a brief moment, but as soon as he stepped outside it faded into the other swirling emotions raging in his chest. He gasped in a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, blinking away the dampness in his eyes as he fell against the wall. He heard murmuring from the office, and then shouting and Jason slid to the floor, fumbling for his phone. 

_“Jason? What-”_

“You need to get over here.” 

_“Jay?”_

Jason closed his eyes, taking deep breathes as the shouting started again. “Please. Babs-- please.” 

_“Yeah, just--give me thirty minutes.”_

Jason hung up, dropping his phone to the floor. 

By the time Barbara had arrived the shouting had stopped and Jason had calmed down enough to pull his phone back out. He was slowly reading through the files when the redhead crouched next to him. 

“Jason, what’s going on?” She was trying to catch her breath, and she pushed her wind blown hair out of her face. Jason knew that she had been on her way to campus, and that she had run halfway across Gotham to get here. He blinked at her, and then pushed the phone at her.

“You were right.” he mumbled, watching her carefully as she scrolled. “Dick is Talon.” 

Barbara froze. “What?”

Jason opened his mouth to reply, but the door snapped open. It slammed against the wall and Tim came storming out. Bruce came out a moment later, but Tim had already rounded the corner and was marching up the stairs. A door slammed a moment later. 

Bruce’s lips formed a tight line, and he watched the stairs before Barbara stood.

“Bruce, we need to talk.”

oOo

Barbara had taken it better than any of them. She had sat in utter silence while Bruce explained, and Jason went to go find Alfred. He had gone to lay down after Jason had explained, and after making sure Alfred was okay he wandered up to Tim’s room. 

He gave a single knock. “Tim?”

“Go away.”

Jason tested the door knob. It wasn’t locked. 

“I’m coming in--”

“Don’t--!” Jason heard a thud, but he had already opened the door. Tim was tangled up in his blanket on his floor, and he glared as Jason slowly closed the door behind him. “Get the fuck out--”

Jason was on the floor next to Tim in one swift motion, pulling the small boy into his arms, blanket and all. He struggled, but Jason held him tight.

“I'm sorry.” Tim stilled. “I’m sorry we never told you. The other’s wanted too, but I--I didn’t want to--I made them keep it a secret.” 

“Why?” Tim croaked out. 

“I was scared you would leave.” Jason’s voice cracked. 

“I’m not going to leave because he went missing.” 

“I know, but I--” Jason rested his chin on Tim’s shoulder, pulling the bundle of blankets and Tim closer to him. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

Tim fell against Jason's chest, and he could feel sobs start to shudder through Tim’s chest. “He’s trying to kill me Jay, and you know him--”

“I’m not gonna let him.” Jason ended up falling on his back and rolling to his side, keeping the smaller boy closer to him. “You’re more important to me than him, Timmy.” 

Tim let out a choked gasp, and Jason pulled his head to his shoulder and Tim finally broke down. Tears stained his shirt, and Jason held him as Tim hiccuped and gasped into his shoulder. A little while later Jason heard a muffled “I’m still mad at you” as Tim dug his nose into the crook of Jason’s neck. 

“I’m mad at me, too.” It was hardly a whisper, and Tim didn’t hear it. 

Bruce came up a little while later. 

“There’s food downstairs.” He looked at Tim, but the youngest avoided his gaze. “You two should eat.” 

“Get changed Timothy.” Jason kicked him out of the pile of blankets. He was still in his school uniform. “I’ll meet you downstairs.”

Tim huffed, snagging a shirt and a pair of boxers off the floor. He stalked to the bathroom, and when the door closed Jason turned towards Bruce.

“You lied about why we didn’t tell him about Dick.”

It wasn’t a question.

Bruce nodded, and Jason lead him out of the room. The started down the stairs, and Bruce let out a soft sight. 

“I told him I didn’t think he was ready to know.”

Jason was silent until they turned the corner into the hall. “You’re gonna have to talk to him.”

“I know.” Bruce held open the kitchen door. Barbara and Alfred were already there, dishing out bowls of soup and setting them on the counter to cool. Tim came down a few moments later, and he settled next to Jason as he took a bowl. They ate in silence, and Jason was tempted to throw his bowl because it was so _uncomfortable_ , but then Tim finished and he scampered back upstairs. Barbara gave Bruce a questioning look, but he left too.

“Are they okay?”

“They’re fighting.” Jason sighed, letting his spoon fall against the now empty bowl. “I’m gonna go to bed.”

Barbara looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but Jason left with a quick “good night”, climbed the stairs and fell into his bed with a graceful thump.

 

When he woke next Tim was at school, Bruce was at the office, Alfred was out shopping and Barbara was in the batcave, pouring over the files while running the same tests they ran before on the escrima sticks and throwing knives. 

“What are you doing down here?” Jason took the stairs two at a time.

“Same reason you are.” Barbara looked up, pushing her hair behind her ear. 

“To take the car for a spin?” Jason asked, leaning against the table. Barbara rolled her eyes, going back to the paper she was scribbling on. “I'm serious. We can go to the cliffs or something, watch the ocean or some shit. B won't know.” 

Barbara was silent. 

“Babs?” 

“I didn't want it to be him.” Barbara looked back up at him. “I didn't want to be right Jay.” 

She was crying. 

Jason opened his arms, letting her come to him. She fell into his chest, digging her fingers in his shirt and he carded his fingers through her hair. It was greasy and tangled, and Jason could tell that she had been down here all night.

“I didn't want to be right.” She whispered it over and over. Jason held her tighter. 

“I don't think any of us wanted you to be right.” 

She let out a choked up sob, and Jason held her tighter. They rocked back and forth, and when Barbara's sobs had quieted to sniffles Jason gently pulled her away.

“Why don't you go take a shower and make some tea?” He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “It'll make you feel better, I promise.”

“Yeah, okay.” Barbara nodded. Jason pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and then sent her upstairs with a smile. 

His phone rang the moment the door closed, and Jason was a little surprised to see it was Bruce. He rarely called them with his cell when at work.

“B, what's--”

_“Dick, he's-he's at the school.”_

Jason was gone before Barbara came back down stairs which his suit hastily thrown on, his phone left on the floor. 

oOo

Red Hood scanned the crowd. He could easily pick out Bruce through the mass huddle of parents. He was at the edge of the police line, talking with Jim Gordon. Bruce was frantic, Jason could see that from all the way at the back of the crowd. He started their way, sparing a glance at the school. A shadow flitted across the windows, and Jason took off running, jumping over the police line without sparing a glance towards Gordon or Bruce. People gasped and screamed, and he was glad that the Commissioner held the officers back as Jason ripped open the doors, disappearing inside without a com link to anyone. 

The silence hit him like a brick wall.

He paused for only a moment. He took off towards the direction of Tim's class--organic chemistry, if he remembered right --his footsteps echoing far too loudly off the brick walls. He himself had only left this building a year prior, and he let his memory take him while he looked around frantically for either Tim or Dick. 

He saw the door to the classroom swung wide open, the glass broken and the handle wrenched at an odd angle. Jason bulked, and he pushed himself to go faster, clutching the door when he finally reached the room. It shrieked in protest as he hung off it. 

He scanned the mass of huddled teenagers in the back of the room, looking for that familiar head of black hair, his breathing stopping when it wasn't there.

“Tim. Where's Tim--”

He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to know Tim.

“That--man-- went after him.” The teacher's voice cracked, and she shrunk further back when Jason snapped his head in her direction. “They were heading towards the pool--”

Jason ran. 

Hi chest was heaving as he cleared the third flight of stairs. He could clear at least five flights without breaking a sweat, and he hated that he was already struggling to get enough air in his lungs, but fuck him for being scared. 

He slammed the doors to the pool room open. 

No one was there. It was so eerily quiet to the pounding of his footsteps in the hall. 

He took slow steps to the edge of the pool, peering in the blue tinted waters. No one was down there, and he choose to take that as a good sign.

“Well, hello Jason.”

A sultry voice sounded much too close to him. 

“I don't suppose you've seen a little Wayne running around?” 

Jason tensed, but didn't turn around. 

“I seem to have lost him.” The voice sounded further away. “Slippery little thing, isn't he?” Faint footsteps followed. “They've changed this place since I was here last.” 

“Dick.” Jason was surprised his voice didn't waver.

“So you do remember.” The footsteps stopped. 

“Of course I remember.” Jason was scared to turn around. 

“Shame,” Jason's shoulder was yanked back and his helmet ripped off. Dick kicked the back of his knees, tangling his fingers in his hair as he dropped to the ground. His head was shoved so close to the water that it was lapping at the tip of his nose. “That almost makes this hard to do.” 

Jason sucked in a lung full of water as his head was shoved under. He tried to cough it out, and more water filled his lungs. He knew he needed to stop struggling, but that thought only made him fight back more. He couldn't hear anything under the water and his vision was starting to fade and he wanted to scream but what good would it do--?

He toppled into the water.

Jason clawed to the surface, dragging his waterlogged body out of the pool. He gagged, and he found himself hunched over as he threw up pool water and bile. His eyes watered as some of it went through his nose, and then he was dry heaving until he was too exhausted to do that. He stayed there long enough for him to be kneeling in a pile of water and his own puke, and when he finally looked up Tim was running towards him, Batgirl right behind him. 

“Jason!” 

“Where is he?” Jason croaked, leaning on Tim as he knelt by him.

Barbara was silent. Her hair was still damp under the mask, and droplets of water--or was it sweat?--slid down her cheeks. “Gone.”

Jason hardly heard her. He pushed himself off of Tim, ignoring Tim as he ran his hands through his hair, flicking water off his fingers. He grabbed his helmet and shoved it on as he stood, throwing his hand on Barbara's shoulder as he swayed and his vision blurred. Barbara slipped an arm around his waist to steady him.

“Jay--Hood, are you okay?” Tim shot up.

“I'm fine--let's just--let's just get out of here.” 

They made their way out of the school, and when they came into the sunlight again Jason was a little surprised to see all the kids and teachers outside. They were with their parents and police officers, being given shock blankets as they answered questions.

Jason had forgotten they were there. 

“I got them out while you were--” Barbara trailed off. Jason nodded, detaching himself from Barbara as Bruce came jogging up to them. 

“Tim--” Bruce scooped Tim into a hug, ignoring his squawk of protest. “Are you okay?”

“I'm fine!” Tim struggled, and Bruce--still holding Tim--turned his attention to Jason. He was still soaking wet and struggling to take deep breaths.

“What happened?” 

“Almost drowned. No biggy.” 

“You--”

“I'm gonna take him home.” Barbara's hand fell on Jason's shoulder. “You can yell at him then.” 

Barbara yanked Jason away before Bruce could get another word in, hauling him to her bike. She shoved him on, and Jason hardly had time to get a hold on the bike before Batgirl was speeding off. The ride was silent, and when they reached the cave Barbara disappeared to take her costume off while Jason was left to strip the wet clothes off his body. He had a spare set of clothes in the cave, and he tugged the sweatpants and hoodie on, sighing at the immediate warmth. Barbara came out a few moments later in a similar getup, and she threw a towel at Jason.

“Come on, let go get some hot coco.” 

They wandered upstairs, where Alfred was waiting for them.

“I heard--is everyone alright?”

“We're okay Alfred.” Barbara gave him a small smile. “Bruce and Tim are gonna be awhile, though.” 

Alfred nodded. “I suppose we’ll be wanting hot coco?” 

While Alfred busied himself in the kitchen, Barbara slid into a seat at the kitchen table next to Jason. He was toweling his hair, and he dropped it on the table, his hair sticking up all over the place. 

“We have to find him Babs, or he's going to kill one of us.” 

Barbara sighed, raking her fingers through her hair. “Why the hell is he trying to kill _Tim_?” 

“I don't know…” 

“Let's not worry about it for now.” Alfred set steaming mugs on the table. “You're all alright, and Master Dick--despite the circumstances--is alive.” He gave a smile. “Let's focus on the good things.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Jason's breathing went back to normal and his nose didn't hurt anymore and his hair was almost dry when Bruce and Tim came into the kitchen. Tim fell into the seat next to Jason, snagging his mug of coco. Jason glared, but didn't try and take it back.

“They wanted police protection on Tim.” Bruce leaned against the table by Alfred. “Jim wouldn't take no for an answer.”

“Are we going to have guests, I presume?” Alfred asked, passing Bruce a mug.

“No.” Bruce pulled out a chair. “I managed to convince him we didn't need it, but…” 

Bruce sighed, and then turned his attention to Jason. “How are you doing Jay?”

“I'm okay.” Jason took his mug back from Tim. “Just tired.” 

Bruce gave a small nod. “Lets call it a night. Are you going to stay here tonight Barbara?” 

“I think so.” She finished her hot coco, then gathered up the empty mugs and took them to the sink. “I'll stay in the room next to Jason's.”

Jason opened his mouth to argue that he didn't need a babysitter, but the look Barbara gave him silenced him before he could say anything. 

“Come on.” She tugged Jason's sweater, dragging him out of the chair. “Tim, you too.” 

“But I'm--”

“Now.”

Tim huffed. “Fine _mom_.” 

He downed the rest of his coco, and gave Bruce and Alfred a curt “good night” before stomping after Barbara and Jason. They reached the top of the stairs, and then Barbara herded them all into Jason's room. She closed the door with a soft click, and then turned to look at the two confused boys.

“Babs, what--”

“We're going after him.” 

“What--”

“Dick. We're going to find him.” Barbara cut Tim off. “And we're going to do it without Bruce.”

There was a lengthy silence. 

“Are you sure that's a good idea?” Tim asked softly.

“No.” Barbara padded to the bed. “But it's the only way we're gonna be able to get him. There's no way we can catch him with Bruce there.” 

“When are we leaving?” Jason asked. 

“As soon as we can sneak into the cave.” Barbara fell onto the bed, tucking her arms behind her head.

“We have to sneak into the cave?” Tim blinked in surprise. 

“Bruce can't know.” Barbara reached out an arm, tugging the youngest Robin onto the bed. “If he finds out he's going to go with us, and we will never be able to get Dick to come home--” she swallowed. “Us. To come with us.” 

Tim pressed his lips together, but didn't argue. He fell next to Barbara, curling next to her, whispering “okay.” She wrapped her arms around him, and pretty soon Tim had fallen asleep. Jason's lips twitched into a smile, but it fell just as quickly as it came. There was a small part of him that didn't want to find Dick, that didn't want to bring him home. He couldn't help but wonder if they just let Dick go, but--

Jason shook his head, wandering over to the window seat. Tim was so much more important, and God be damned if he was going to let old feelings for Dick get in the way of keeping his little brother alive. 

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Barbara sneaked out of his room. He gave her a small smile as she left, and a little while later he woke Tim. 

“You awake enough?” All three of them were pretty alert after they woke, but Tim had been pretty exhausted. Jason had been too, but he hardly slept anymore.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Tim rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “See ya soon.”

And then Tim was gone. 

Jason took a deep breath, holding his he'd in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to lock himself in his room, to keep Tim next to him and never leave the manor--

He took a deep breath. They had to find Dick, and despite all that he's done, underneath it all he was still the Dick Jason grew up with.

He had to be. 

oOo

They had split up as soon as they reached the inner city. Barbara had gone downtown, Tim took the shipping and docking yards and Jason found himself in crime alley, wandering to the orphanage.

Again. 

“You seem to come here often. Why? I thought you hated this place.” 

Jason tensed, but didn't freeze. He turned to look at Dick, who was perched on the fire escape. It was exactly like the first time they met.

“I followed you from the manor, in case you were wondering.” 

Jason stared. “Take of the mask.”

“Hmn?” Dick tilted his head.

“Take off the mask Dick.” 

“Why?” Dick jumped off the fire escape. “You're wearing yours, it's only fair I wear mine.”

“Take off the damn mask.”

Dick stopped in front of Jason. He brought his hand up and slowly tugged the hood off. Jason saw his pink lips pulled into a smirk first, and then the bright blue of his eyes. His hair fell across his forehead, and he brought a hand up to brush it back as he dropped the mask. Jason's breath caught in his throat. He raked his eyes over that oh so familiar face, and he brought a hand up, dropping it almost as quickly. 

“You seem a little overdressed.” Dick smiled, resting his hand on Jason's chest. 

Jason sucked in a breath as his hand wandered up his chest. It fell on the buckle of Jason's hood, and he let Dick take it off. It clattered to the cement, and Dick dug his fingers through Jason's hair. He tugged it back harshly, and Jason grimaced at the sting in his scalp. Dick brought his other hand to Jason's chin, gripping it between his thumb and forefinger as he twisted Jason's head. 

“You certainly grew up to be quite handsome.” Dick’s fingers danced to Jason's cheek. “I could just kiss those pretty lips of yours.”

Jason felt a blush rise in his cheeks. All those adolescence feelings he had for Dick were coming back as Dick mapped out his face with his finger tips. He was handsome--he had always been handsome to Jason--and he found himself lost in the feelings of a childhood crush as Dick’s hands wandered over his neck and chest. He brought them to Jason's cheeks, running his thumbs over the cheekbones.

“But I have a little Robin to find.” 

Dick yanked Jason's face forward, driving his knee into his gut as he slammed Jason's head against the wall. A crack sounded sharp in Jason's ears, and he fell to the ground, his hands flying to the back of his head. Pain sparked across his skull and across his stomach. Dick knelt next to him, a coy smile played at his lips, and he pressed a kiss to Jason's forehead, smearing the blood. “You’ll just have to wait your turn Jaybird.” 

Then he drove his fist in Jason's abdomen, in the solar plexus, and Jason gasped in a breath before he passed out. 

 

“--ood. Hood!”

Jason snapped awake as someone backhanded him. His hand shot out, locking around a slim wrist. 

“Bat--” Jason quickly dropped Barbara's wrist. “Sorry, I--”

“What happened?” She demanded, hauling Jason to his feet. 

“I don't--” Jason looked at the ground, spotting his helmet. It was then he realized he wasn't wearing a mask, and he quickly scooped it up, fitting it back on. 

Batgirl frowned. “Hood, what happened?”

“He--he caught me off guard.” 

“Dammit, Jason.” Barbara growled, and Jason took a small step back. “How long were you out?”

“I--I don't--” 

The com sparked to life, and Jason heard sharp shallow breaths and a gasped out “Hood--” from Tim before it cut out again.

“Shit--” 

Jason bolted, turning the tracking system in his helmet on as he sprinted down the alley.

“Where are you going?”

Jason didn't offer a reply. Batgirl cursed and ran after him, but Jason had already hopped on her bike and was long gone. 

He caught up to Dick first. 

His mask was still off, blood smeared on his lips--his blood, Jason realized with a jolt--with his hair devilishly wind blown. He gave Jason a grin as he sped past.

Jason tore his eyes away, and then he caught up to Tim, snagging the back of Tim's collar, hoisting him up on the bike. He skidded around the knife Dick threw, taking a sharp right up a set of stairs that lead away from docks as Tim wrapped his arms tightly around Jason's waist. He got as far away as he could, and when the second knife brushed his shoulder Jason yelled a quick “find Batgirl” to Tim before bailing off. Tim yelped as he lunged forward, taking control of the bike and rounding a corner as Dick brushed past Jason. Jason reached out, throwing him back. 

Dick huffed when he hit the ground. Jason rushed forward and pinned him just as Dick curled his legs to his chest to jump back up.

Dick’s knees dug into Jason's chest, but he kept him pinned to the cold cement.

“You put your helmet back on.” Dick sighed, his leg twitching. “That's such a shame.”

Dicks leg shot out, kicking Jason back--he was much more flexible than Jason remembered--his helmet falling off in the process. It has smashed against his nose, and Jason could feel blood dripping down his chin as Dick flipped back on his feet. 

Jason wiped the blood from his chin as Dick sauntered up to him.

“What the hell are you doing Dick?” 

“My job.” Dicks hand latched onto Jason's throat. “And if you keep getting in my way I _will_ kill you.” 

Jason scowled. Dick squeezed his neck, and Jason's hand flew to his gun, ripping it out of its holster and digging it into Dick’s shoulder. He didn't think twice before firing it.

Dick’s shoulder wrenched back, his hand flying away from Jason's neck. The bullet was wax, so it didn't pierce the skin, but it left a hell of a bruise. Jason could see a blood stain start to blossom on the fabric, so it must have broken skin. Jason dug his elbow into Dick’s neck, and the older let go of Jason completely. He stumbled back and Jason lunged for his helmet--to call Batgirl--but Dick yanked him back. He fell to the ground with a yelp, groaning as a knife dug into his shoulder.

“You could never win in a fight against me, Littlewing,” Dick hissed. “Don't think you can do it now.” 

Jason ripped the knife out, letting it clatter to the ground as he kicked Dick off him. He stumbled back, and Jason’s hands flew to his belt--sedative, he needed the sedative--but then Dick had his hand around Jason’s throat again and shoved his against a wall. He brought his other hand to Jason's wrists, pinning his arms above his head and leaning his entire body weight against Jason. His eyes wandered to Jason's lips, and he struggled to breath as Dick let one hand wander up his chest to his jaw. 

“You do look awfully good with blood on your lips.” It was a whisper as Dick ran his thumb along Jason's lip. He smeared the blood as he dragged it down Jason's jaw. “I wonder what it tastes like?”

Jason swallowed, and then Dick smashed their mouths together, licking the blood off his lips. Jason let out a little moan, jerking his hands, which were still locked in Dick’s own. Jason cursed himself for responding, but god he had wanted to kiss Dick for so long--Dicks hands fell to Jason's hips in a bruising grip. Jason jerked his hips against against Dicks leg, dropping his hands and skimming his belt for the needle. Dick smirked into the kiss, and Jason needed to sedate him now before this got any further--

Dick pulled away with a muffled yelp as Jason jammed the needle in his neck. 

Dick ripped the needle out, and he scowled before crushing it in his hand. “You--”

He stumbled forward, and Jason caught him just as his eyes slid shut. 

Jason waited before his breathing evened out before reaching for his helmet and patching back into the com. “I got him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've just had a crazy couple weeks--started therapy, came out to my friends as transgender, exams--it's been wild and honestly this has been the last thing on my mind.
> 
> But the chapters longer than usual. So there's that.


	6. Chapter 6

They had put a groggy Dick in one of the cells with biometric locks. Tim had absolutely no qualms about knocking him out again--he did so with a quick punch to his solar plexus-- and now they were all huddled in the cave, Alfred patching up the worst of their injuries while Bruce stood off the side, refusing to look at any of them. 

Jason's fingers kept wandering to his lips. He would touch them gently and then hastily bring him fingers away, wet blood sticky on the tips. 

But it wasn't all his.

He remembered biting Dick’s lips as Dick quickly pulled away after Jason put the needle in his neck. A coppery taste slightly different from his own sparked across his tongue. He remembered the red on Dick’s teeth as he scowled at him before he passed out, remembered with a shudder how he wanted to taste more.

Jason was drawn back as Tim--who had a tight hold on his other hand--gave it a squeeze.

“You okay?”

Jason flushed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips as he looked at the ground.

“Where did you put him?” 

Bruce’s voice echoed in the cave. 

“In one of the cells.” Barbara answered before anyone else could. Alfred gave her a sharp look before he continued to wrap her abdomen with gauze. She had run into Dick before Jason did, and she hadn’t even realized his knives cut her until they were back in the cave. “With a biometric lock.” 

Bruce's glare could have cut steel.

“What the hell do you expect me to do?” Barbara’s voice cracked. She looked so drained, so _dead_. “He can't be left--” She let out a hiccup, and Jason could see her eyes water, and he got off the table, tugging Tim along with him.

“Jay--?”

“Let's let them be.” Jason said softly. 

Tim looked back. Alfred gently ran a gloved hand through her hair. He gave a small nod to the two boys, and then he shot a glare at Bruce before giving his full attention to Barbara. Tim looked back at Jason and let himself be tugged out of the cave. 

oOo

Tim had drifted off to sleep a while ago. They had crashed on the couch in the study, and Jason had brought a groggy Tim to his room just as Bruce and Barbara came up from the cave. He could tell she had been crying. She gave him a none too convincing smile, and then hurried to one of the guest rooms--really, it was her room at this point--phone in hand. Jason could only guess she was speaking to her father. Bruce gave him a hollowed eyed look before disappearing into his own room. 

He stood in the hall, eyes locked on Bruce's door. 

He hadn't noticed Tim slip from his grip and into his room, and he jumped when Alfred silently came up behind him.

“Perhaps it's time for bed, master Jason.”

Jason stared. He knew Alfred was old, but it had never really clicked. Alfred had always seemed so young to Jason, but for the first time since Jason could recall he looked his age. He looked _worn_.

“I--yeah.” 

He made his way to his room. 

Jason sat on his bed for a long time. Morning had come and gone, and night was fastly falling again. He heard Barbara leave a while ago. Alfred had checked in on him, and Tim was still asleep and Bruce hadn't left his room. 

Everyone had stayed home.

Jason watched the first few stars pop up in the sky as he finally got off the bed. Bones and joints cracked and popped, and he almost stumbled from how stiff he was. He huffed and arched his back, raising his arms above his head to crack the last few joints. Once he was moving fluidly again he left his room without much subtlety. 

No one noticed anyhow. 

Jason took his time getting to the cave. He wandered through a lot of rooms, running his hands on the walls and just thinking. Eventually he found himself standing at the entrance to the cave, and he stared into the familiar darkness for a long time. He had wanted Dick back for so long, but this--this didn't feel right. 

Eventually he crept down the stairs, his hand shaking as he closed the door behind him. 

The cave was eerily silent, and Jason couldn't help but feel like he should have a candle or a lantern. He couldn't hear the bats, and the low buzz of the computers was silent. Jason brought a hand up and ran it along the walls--it was dark, unusually so--as he slowly made his way to Dick’s cell. He wondered why Bruce had shut everything off, but then he heard a low voice humming, and then--

“I know you're there.” 

Jason faltered in his steps. 

“Come up and see me.” It was a mocking tone, one he rarely ever heard Dick take up. “It's awful lonely up here.”

Jason took a deep breath, his need for answers overriding his instincts to turn back. 

He ignored Dick’s taunts as he slowly ascended the stairs. His grip on the railing was too tight, and Jason forced his hand to relax when he finally reached the cells. 

“I thought you were just going to leave me here.” Dick slowly turned his head. “But then I thought, no, they wouldn't do that. They still care too much.” 

A smile split his lips, and even in the dark Jason could see the glint of still wet blood on his lips from a still bleeding gash. 

“Jason.” 

“Why did you kiss me?” 

Dick blinked. “Of all the--that's what you ask me?” He let out a breathy laugh. “I wanted to Littlewing, and you did too.”

Jason flushed. He hadn't meant to say it--he hadn't meant to say anything. He wanted to protest, but Dick was grinning and Jason knew this conversation wasn't going to lead anywhere good. So he took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around the bars.

“Why?” 

Dick arched an eyebrow. “You already asked that.”

“Not--” Jason could feel his blush deepen. “Why Tim?” 

Dick turned his attention back to the wall. He held up his hand, looking at it in the dull lighting. The gloves were gone, and Jason caught glimpses of scars on his knuckles. “The court asked me, and the Gray Son must do what the court asks.” 

Jason's grip tightened on the bars. 

“That's not an answer.”

“You didn't ask for one.” 

Jason narrowed his eyes. All embarrassment was gone, replaced with a growing anger. “I'm asking for one now.”

Dick glanced at Jason. “Bruce Wayne is a very influential man in Gotham.” 

Jason waited for more, but Dick didn't seem inclined to give anymore. Instead he stood, talking slow strides towards Jason, hips swaying. He stopped close enough to the bars that his skin was ghosting over the metal, and he reached a hand out, grinning as he ran it over Jason’s clothed chest. “Let's talk about you now.” 

His fingers slipped under the collar of Jason's cotton shirt. Jason grabbed Dick’s wrist in a bruising grip, yanking his hand away. Dick’s grin only seemed to get wider. 

“You were so eager earlier.” 

Jason threw his arm back to his side. Dick drew it back into the cell, but by then Jason had spun on his heel and was going back down the stairs. 

He found himself going back the next night, despite Bruce's demand that they stay away from Dick until further notice. 

Dick was delighted that Jason had come back, but Jason stayed a good distance back from the bars. 

“Why?” Jason asked again, but he continued before Dick could get in a word. “Why the Court?” 

“It was a matter of life or death.” Dick was much more compliant this time. “I chose life.” 

Jason left after that, anger and sadness and something else weighing heavily on his chest. 

He thought about going back the next night, but instead he found himself in Bruce’s dark study, staring at him from the doorway as Bruce stared at his computer screen. The only source of light was from his laptop, and Jason flicked on the lightswitch without really thinking. 

Bruce startled, and Jason watched as he slammed his laptop closed.

“Jason--” Bruce looked surprised to see him. “Do you--do you need something?” 

Jason was silent for a long time, and when he finally spoke his voice was so weak that he wanted to turn right back around and leave. 

“I don’t know.” 

Bruce was up in an instant, but Jason left before he could reach him. He went to his room and locked the door--not that it would keep anyone out--and lay in his bed, staring out the window as sleep made his eyes heavy and his body numb.

But sleep never came. 

The next morning he drank three cups of coffee without saying a word to anyone, and when they all left he went down to the cave. He headed straight for Dick’s cell, and he slammed his hand on the bars to wake the elder from his sleep. 

“Tell me.” 

Dick slowly turned to face him, his eyes narrowed. He perked up when he realized it was Jason. “Tell you what?” 

“You seem to know everything already.” 

“I need to hear it from you.” It wasn’t a surprise Dick knew that Jason had read the file's last night. Dick would have done the same thing. 

“What’s there to say? I did what I had too--”

“That doesn't excuse killing 27 people.”

Dick cocked his head. “It was much more than 27 people, Jason.”

Jason balked. “What the hell--”

“Have you ever thought that maybe I like doing it?” Dick smiled at Jason’s flinch. “I killed four people with my bear hands when they were done with me. I liked how I could feel their bones breaking. I liked gutting the others with the knife they gave me. I like the feel of blood on my hands. So they put that knife in my hand and called me their Gray Son. I thought it was a nice name.” 

“What the fuck did they do to you?” Jason’s voice was so strained, and Dick’s smile only grew. 

“They did a lot of things, Littlewing.” 

This wasn’t the Dick Jason remembered. There was nothing left of their Dick.

“They said you suffered a psychotic break.” It was a whisper, a hope that he shouldn't have. Jason clutched at the bars, hating how his voice cracked, hating how his vision blurred from tears that he refused to let fall. 

“Did they now?” Dick hummed. “I was only defending myself. I’d hardly call that a psychotic break.” 

Jason hadn’t noticed Dick had walked over to him till his hand slipped through the bars. Warm fingers gripped his chin, forcing his eyes to lock with Dick’s. “You shouldn’t be surprised. You left me Jason. You left me to die after I saved your sad excuse of a life.” 

Jason hadn't even realized he punched him until Dick was on the floor and blood was on his knuckles. He was grinning, and Jason spun on his heel and walked away as fast as he could. 

He ran into Bruce when he came up the stairs. He caught Jason before he fell back, hauling him into the sitting room.

“What are you doing home?” Jason noticed that some blood had gotten on Bruce’s sleeve. Bruce chose to ignore it, instead holding his laptop up, icy blue eyes narrowed.

“We need to talk.” 

oOo

Jason had called Barbara while Bruce called Alfred to pull Tim from school. 

“What did you do to your hand?” Bruce finally asked when Jason set his phone down. 

“I talked with Dick.”

He expected Bruce to be angry. But his eyes only softened, and he fell into the chair next to Jason. He took Jason’s hand, taking the antiseptic pads they kept stashed around the house and gently wiped away the blood. None of it was his, and when Bruce was sure that Jason wasn’t injured he threw the pad away.

“What did he say?” 

“He told me that he liked killing.”

Bruce sucked in a breath, but before he could say anything Alfred and Tim wandered into the sitting room, shortly followed by Barbara. 

“What’s going on?” Tim sat in the chair Jason was in as Barbara stomped towards Bruce, and Jason wiggled around to give him more room. He was glad that Tim could tell when Jason needed comfort, and he dropped his head on top of Tim’s and let out a breath. 

Bruce just opened the laptop and turned it twords them. 

It was silent while everyone read.

“He can’t be that stupid.” Barbara’s voice broke the silence.

“Apparently he is.” Jason mumbled.

Bruce shot them both a look. “It doesn't matter. If Black Mask is serious about taking down the Court--” 

Bruce didn’t need to clarify. They all knew what would happen. 

“Perhaps we should call Commissioner Gordon, Sir.” Alfred spoke, and Bruce nodded. They left without a word, and as soon as they heard the door to the study close Jason sat up, marching back towards the cave door--which he had left open. 

“Where are you going?” Tim stood to follow.

“I need to talk to Dick.” 

He jogged down the stairs, and he wasn’t even all the way up second flight when he was shouting at the Talon.

“Did you know?”

“I didn’t think you would come back so soon.” Dick grinned. His nose was still bleeding--Jason hadn’t been gone long--and the blood was staining his teeth. 

“ _Did you know_?”

“Know what?” Dick looked unimpressed as Jason pressed his body flush to the bars. “You really need to be more specific with your questions--”

“Black Mask.” That shut Dick up. “He’s going to take out the Court.”

Dick was silent. Jason stared him down, kicking the bars when Dick didn’t answer. 

“You seem to think I give out these answers for free.” 

“Just answer the question.” Jason snapped. He wasn't in the mood for Dicks taunts and half truths.

“...no. I didn't know.” 

Jason slammed his hand against the bars, leaving them rattling as he went back down the stairs. He ran into Tim and Barbara on the main level.

“He didn’t know.” 

Barbara let out a string of curses. “Shit--if he didn’t know,”

“Then the Court doesnt know.” Jason finished. He fell into one of the chairs, and their momentary silence was broken by Dick.

“Oh Jason!” His voice echoed in the cave. “Come back!” 

Jason took a deep breath.

“I’ll go--” Both Barbara and Tim started, but Jason shook his head.

“No, its--” He took another breath, and then pushed himself off the chair and started up the stairs. Dick was leaning against the bars when he reached him, arms crossed and a lazy smile on his face. He beckoned Jason closer, his hand shooting out to tangle in his shirt. He pulled him close, keeping a firm hold on him.

“If this is true, you’re going to need my help.” Dick pressed a finger to Jason’s lips when he opened his mouth to speak. “Black Mask is--regrettably-- much more dangerous than you think, and I will not see my Court fall to that lousy excuse of a man.” 

Jason wrenched Dick’s hand away, and Dick broke out of his grip and let his fingers fall on his chest. 

“We don’t need your help. And even if we did--”

“I wouldn’t do it for free.” Dick smoothed out some wrinkles in Jason’s shirt. “I would want something in return.”

“Like what?” Jason hated how curious he was.

“Robin.”

Silence fell. 

“Are you serious?” Jason tore away from Dick’s grip. “You--”

“I still have a job to do.” Dick answered. He leaned back against the bars, tilting his head. “I’m just trying to make it a little easier of all of us.” 

“I’m not going to give you Tim!” Jason was yelling now, and he was sure Barbara and Tim could hear him now, if they couldn’t before. “I'm not going to give you my little brother for help we don’t even need!”

Dick narrowed his eyes. “I find it funny, how attached you are to the little Robin.” 

“His name is Tim.” 

“I don't care.” 

Jason glared, and then stormed off, marching down the stairs. He scooped a scared looking Tim into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth. He looked at Barbara over Tim’s shoulder, and she nodded before heading off to find Bruce. 

The next day, when the all went to speak to Dick, they found the lock broken and the assassin gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick is a dick who is incredibly attracted to Jason because he grew up to be hot (and he was crushing pretty hard on Jason back in the day)
> 
>  
> 
> I am trying so hard to update on a schedule and I am failing so badly. Pls excuse any spelling and or grammar errors. I have no beta readers
> 
> So, remember in the Red Hood and the Outlaws comics when Jason lost his memory and he was absolutely disgusted by the idea that he killed people? Yeah, I'm bringing that here. Also Black Mask. He gets to be in here too.
> 
> and Turf (?) wars. yay.


	7. Chapter 7

Red Hood found himself back in crime alley, legs dangling off the roof of his old orphanage with a cigarette pressed to his lips. 

His helmet was somewhere behind him, but he found himself not caring. 

It had been three weeks since Dick escaped. Well, Jason wouldn't really call it that. Dick could have left any time he wanted, biometric lock or not. He hadn't come after Tim, but everyone could only assume that Dick had his hands full. He was the head Talon, and with Black Mask taking out the talons first--

There had been so many bodies these past weeks. Jason hadn't really been concerned about their estranged family member.

“You really need to find another place to brood.”

Jason didn’t say anything.

“I hate to say it, but I told you so.” 

Jason took a long drag from the cigarette, not sparing Dick a glance. 

“Now you've got a war, and you and the Gotham PD are stuck right in the middle.” Arms wound their way around Jason's neck, and a warm breath puffed close to his ear before drawing away. “How many of those bodies were Gothams Finest? How many were people you knew?” 

“How many of them did you kill?” 

Dick pulled away.

“Are you done fighting me now? That’s awfully boring.”

“No.” 

Jason flicked his cigarette off the roof, then he kicked his body into a backspring and caught Dick in the chest. He let out a surprised gasp as he stumbled back, but Dick recovered just as quick. He caught Jason as he got back on his feet, pulling him flush against his chest. Jason slammed his elbow into Dick’s neck, but it was so heavily armored it didn't do much. Dick caught his hand, lacing their fingers together and dancing around the knee Jason tried to jam in his gut. Jason threw everything behind every punch and kick, but for the first time in a long time his anger was hindering him instead of helping him. Dick dodged every single hit he threw at him, and it was only a few minuets later that Jason was breathing heavily, struggling to get air in his lungs.

Dick had never once let go of his hand.

“My offer still stands.” Dick grinned. 

Jason knew they needed help. Bruce didn't know everything about Black Mask, and he sure as hell didn't know anything about the Court of Owls. The police weren't much help, and everyone was still worrying over Tim enough that it was hard to focus on finding the people they needed to find. 

“I don't need your help.” Jason tried to snatch his hand away, but Dick held on. 

“Yes you do.” 

Jason swung his leg up to hit Dick’s ribs, but Dick just grabbed onto his ankle. 

“Someone's a little touchy.” Dick grinned, pulling him closer. “Did something happen to that little Robin?” 

Jason ripped himself out of Dick’s hold. His hands went around his throat, and Jason shoved Dick against the door that lead back into the orphanage. Dicks grin only widend. “I'm sorry that it wasn't me who did it.”

“Why the fuck wasn't it you?” Jason spit out. Tim has been with Bruce when Black Mask’s men crashed the meeting the two had been at for Wayne enterprises earlier in the day. Tim had gotten a concussion and a dislocated shoulder out of it, and everyone was still shaken up.

“All assignments have been called off until this little fight is over.” Dick supplied, his hands dancing up Jason's back. “I couldn't go near your Robin if I wanted to.” 

“Must be pretty bad if you're getting called back to the nest.” 

Dick didn't say anything. He only let out a low hum, tugging at the collar of Jason's shirt. Jason batted his hand away, but Dick only moved it to rest on Jason’s hip. “Is that concern I'm hearing?”

“You're hearing things.” 

“Am I?”

Jason didn't notice Dick’s hand had wandered up to his neck. Fingers dug into his hair as Dick tugged Jason’s head down for a surprisingly gentle kiss. Jason pulled away before it come become anything more than the closed mouth kiss it was, his eyes wide as he stared down at Dick. 

“What the fuck?” 

“You tasted so good last time.” Dick inched closer. “I can't help it.”

Jason shoved him away, stumbling back a few feet. Dick smiled, his hands dropping to his sides, feet taking soft steps forward. Jason took a step back for every step Dick moved up until he was pressed against the wire fence--the one that had been put up before Jason left, when he tried to jump one too many times. Dick’s eyes flicked to the fence--they were still so blue, even in the dark--and then back to Jason. 

“Sleep on it, Littlewing.” His fingers ghosted over Jason’s thighs and hips, and then he was gone. 

Jason hadn't realized he was shaking until he lit another cigarette. He sucked in the smoke like his life depended on it, and he was already halfway through his forth when Barbara silently came to stand next to him. 

“Does Bruce know you're smoking again?”

“I'm not.” Jason mumbled.

Barbara plucked the cigarette out of his hand. Jason made a grab for it, but Barbara tossed it onto the ground, grinding it into the ground with the heel of her boot. 

“How many?” 

Jason was silent. 

“Jay.”

“Four.” 

He used to go through at least half a pack a day before Bruce and Dick had put a stop to it. He couldn't help but wonder why Dick hadn't said anything. He had seen his nose wrinkle when the smoke hit it, the way he kept a distance between them until Jason had thrown the cigarette away. 

Fingers tangled in his hair, tucking the longer strands behind his ear and drawing him out of his thoughts. Jason leaned into the touch, a soft sigh escaping his lips.

“It’s been pretty quiet tonight.” Barbara spoke softly. 

“That's good, isn’t it?” 

She didn’t say anything for awhile. Her hand had moved to Jason’s neck, and she gave a gentle squeeze before letting go. “We found a warehouse. Talons and Court members.”

That explained why Dick was out tonight. 

“Are they all dead?”

“Yeah. Bullet wounds.”

Jason closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, thankful that this time no civilians had been caught in the middle. “How many?”

“Thirteen.” 

“Any we know?”

Barbara paused, and Jason’s eyes snapped open. 

“Two of them. They--they worked with Lucius.” 

He let out a string of curses--both in English and Spanish--his foot connecting with the fence in a violent kick. It shuttered and clanged, rust showering down to the cement, and Jason almost thought it was going to fall. He kicked it again and Barbara pulled him back when the fence swayed violently.

“Hey, they weren’t very far up--they didn’t know anything.” Her eyes had hardened, and she narrowed them when Jason glared at her. “The Court can’t get to us, Black Mask can’t get to us, no one can get to us.” 

“Dick can.” It was out of Jason’s mouth before he could stop himself. 

Barbara yanked him closer, twisting his wrist. Despite Jason’s taller height the older women towered over him, yanking her cowl off as she stared Jason down. He yanked on his arm, wincing at the spike of pain that shot up his neves. 

“Do not--” she hissed, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling his head down. “Do not _ever_ tell me--” 

“He can Babs, and he knows it.” Jason had crossed a line, but he wasn’t going to go back. “He’s just taking his time because he likes watching us scramble around like chickens with their heads cut off.” 

Jason felt her fist before he saw it. 

It connected with his jaw, snapping his head back. He tasted blood as a dull throb hit his cheek. He clenched his jaw, refusing to look at Barbara until her breathing evened out and she was apologizing and gently taking Jason’s face in her hands. 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Jay, I just hit you--”

“Do you feel better?” 

Barbara was silent as she searched Jason’s eyes. “...yeah.” 

“Good.” He placed a hand atop of hers, drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. “Let’s go home. Tell Tim we fought a bear or something.” 

That got a chuckle out of her. Jason smiled, and he went to retrieve his helmet while Barbara tugged her cowl back into place. 

 

oOo

 

“You did not fight a bear.” Tim glared at Jason as he fell gracefully into his bed, staring at the quickly blooming bruise on his cheek. “Babs punched you.” 

Jason just shrugged, stealing a pillow from under Tim’s shoulders. 

Tim’s concussion hadn’t lasted more than a day, and he had his arm popped out of it’s socket enough times to just be able to push it back in, but both Bruce and Alfred had been adamant about him staying off patrol for at least a week. Jason figured it was because they needed someone to baby. Everyone was on edge, and Bruce calmed down considerably when he had a kid to smother. 

Jason didn’t even feel sorry for Tim.

“Everyone is on edge right now. She’s been holding it in longer than everyone else, so I really don’t mind.” 

“You don’t mind Barbara using you as a punching bag.”

“Hey,” Jason rolled over to face Tim, laying his arm across his side. “I would gladly let her beat me up, and I would thank her for it afterwards.”

Tim tried to cross his arms, but the one was still in a sling. Jason snickered, and Tim chose to roll his eyes instead. “Why are you this way?”

Jason just grinned. 

They were stopped from anymore conversation when Bruce came into the room. He closed the door with a soft click, leaning against the door as he looked at the two. “Did I interrupt something?” 

“No.” Tim wiggled around on the bed to get more comfortable. Jason took another pillow and Tim didn't even hesitate to hit him right where his new bruise was. Jason squawked, his hand flying to cover his cheek as Tim took the pillow back. 

“You fucking gremlin child--”

Bruce smiled as he pushed off the door. “You feeling any better?”

“I've been feeling better two days ago.” Tim whined, reaching out a hand to latch onto Bruce’s sleeve as he sat on the bed. “I'm fine enough to hit Jason.”

“You're always fine enough to hit Jason.” 

Jason huffed, smacking Tim’s shoulder with the pillow. He went to hit Bruce, but he couldn't quite reach that far and Bruce just took it from his anyway. He put it in his lap, and Jason made a lazy grab for it before giving up. 

“No headaches--”

“Nope.” Tim moved the arm in his sling. “See, I'm fine.” 

Bruce sighed. “I suppose you are.” 

And then the sling was off and Tim had both hands in the air, testing his range of motion. When Tim’s hands were back at his side Bruce turned to Jason.

“I'm assuming Barbara told you?” He gestured vaguely to the bruise on Jason's cheek. 

“Yup.” Jason popped the ‘p’, moving his head to Tim’s lap. 

“Told you what?” Tim accepted Jason's intrusion, and he dropped his hands to play with the white strands in his hair.

“We found more Court members. Thirteen, all dead. Two of them worked with Lucius.” 

Tim movements stilled. 

“What--?”

“They weren't very high up.” Bruce was quick to answer, moving a hand to thread through Tim’s hair. “They didn't know anything. We’re okay.” 

“Are you sure?” Tim’s fingers dug in Jason’s scalp.

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Bruce gave him a smile. They all froze when they heard the soft ‘ _think_ ’ of the window opening, and Jason bolted up, eyes wide. Tim fell against his arm and Bruce tensed, ready to spring off the bed.

“Knock knock.” Dick grinned, his fist still resting against the glass and one foot on the windowsill. “Sorry for coming in through the window.” 

Jason was the first to reach him, and he hauled him into the room and slammed him against the wall. Tim went to get up but Bruce held him back.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Can I talk to you Littlewing?” Dicks eyes glanced over to Tim and Bruce. “Alone?”

Dicks question was met with silence. 

“It's not like I'm going to kill anyone.” Dick looked at all three of them, his eyes locking with Tim’s. “Although I'm sorely tempted to.” 

Jason put more pressure on Dicks throat, but he only grinned. 

“That's the second time you've done this tonight.” He coughed around his words. “Are you into this kinda thing? Because I'm up for choking--”

“What do you want?” Jason repeated his question. His voice dropped about half an octave, and Dick looked absolutely delighted. 

“You are! Oh, Jason--”

He was cut off by a elbow in his gut.

“I'm not telling them.”

“Well _I will_ , so you might as well say it now.” 

Dick glared. Jason glared right back, and then--

“They have Barbara.” Dick’s smile dropped. “He's expecting the Talons to come, seeing as how the Wayne's and acquaintances are our current target.”

“Why are to telling us?” Bruce's voice cracked. Barbara had gone home a while ago, leaving her suit back in the cave. She had promised to shoot them a text when she reached home--she always did--and they were still waiting. Jason had felt something was wrong when they hit the hour mark with no text, and his heart sunk to his stomach at Dick’s confirmation. 

“Well, normally I wouldn't say anything. But they've got her in the penthouse. The big man himself is there.” Dick dragged his eyes back to Jason's. “Barbara's a strong girl, but I doubt she can get out alive by herself. I just thought you might want my help.”

“I told you I don't want it--” 

“Yes you do.” Dick’s hands danced up Jason's chest and he thrust his hips forward. Jason choked on air, and he pushed his hand between the two and shoved Dick’s hips back against the wall with an audible thud. Dick wasn't phased. “You’re just not willing to pay the right price.” 

“Your help isn't worth Tim’s life.” 

“He's going to die either way. There's no point trying to stop it.” 

He could hear Tim's whimper in the background. Jason was sure Bruce had pulled Tim into his side, and he was sure that any second he would be up and pulling Jason away to slam Dick’s head into the wall. He heard the bed creak, and then Jason balled his fist in the fabric of Dick’s suit and drug him out of the room. He kicked the door shut and pushed Dick against another wall. 

“Where is she?”

“I told you.”

“Let me rephrase then.” Jason dug his knee into Dick’s abdoman, slowly pushing down and forcing the air out of his lungs. “You're going to show us where Barbara is, you're going to help us and then you're going to leave.”

Dick raise an eyebrow. He had to almost be out of air, and he hadn't taken a breath this entire time. He looked ready to say something, but Jason kept going.

“I'll give you anything you want, just leave Tim out of this.” 

Jason remembered the last time they went against Black Mask. They had hardly made it out alive, and that had been with Barbara and Dick. But as they stood now Barbara didn't have any of her tools and weapons, Tim’s shoulder still wasn't completely better, and Bruce--Bruce, emotionally speaking, wasn't all here. Jason knew they needed help.

“Anything?” Dick grinned, his chest rising with the small breath he took.

“That's what I said, isn't it?” 

“You're so rude to me, Jason.” Dick’s foot hooked around his ankle, sweeping his leg out from under him. Dick caught Jason and spun him around, pushing his body flush to Jason's as he pinned him to the wall. Dick’s hands went to his hips, and then his lips were on Jason's in a sloppy kiss. He let out a little moan when Dick rolled his hips, his eyes sliding shut. He bit Jason's lip hard, his hand sliding down to palm him through his jeans. Jason gasped and Dick pushed his tongue into his mouth. He didn't get much further, because the door was opening and Jason planted his hands on Dicks chest and shoved him back. He came away with a grin.

“We’re leaving in ten.” Based on Bruce's glare he had heard everything. 

“You're just going to--”

“I'm not letting Tim come.” Bruce dragged his gaze to Jason, who was still flush against the wall. “Otherwise I wouldn't agree to this stupidity.” He then rounded on Dick. “If you so much as--”

“I don't go breaking deals Bruce.” His eyes slid back to Jason. He wasn't subtle with the long look he gave him, and Jason flushed when he gaze lingered on the area his hands had just been. “Even if I have to wait till later tonight.” 

Bruce scowled. He grabbed onto Dick’s arm, his grip tighter than necessary, and he drug him down the stairs. Jason could hear his threats, but he couldn't understand them. He was breathing hard, his hand pushing his hair out of his face. He had imagined this happening so many times, had imagined Dick kissing him--

But never like this.

 

oOo

 

Barbara had tried to escape. 

She had tried to get away when he had first been grabbed--and how close she had come--and she had tried to get away when she had been dragged to the penthouse, so much different from the one she had broken into before. 

But she could only get so far without her weapons and tools. 

“You’re rather feisty.”

Her face was held between cold hands, and Barbara spit the blood pooling in her mouth at his feet. Black Mask looked down, bruises forming on her cheeks as his fingertips dug into her skin.

“I suppose I should expect nothing less from the commissioner's daughter.” 

She had almost gotten out of the building before being dragged back to the top floor. 

“Sir--” One of his guards had come running in just as alarms went off. 

“Well, that was quick.” Black Mask let go of her. Barbara almost crashed to the floor before she caught herself.

“Sir, it’s not the Court. It’s Batman and Red Hood.” 

A slew of curses left Black Mask’s mouth, and Barbara was kicked off to the side as he and his guards rushed around the room. Gun’s were grabbed and files shoved in cases, and a phone was snapped open as someone yelled ‘get the chopper ready’, and then glass shattered. It fell onto Barbara’s back and a hiss left her lips as a few scraped her through her clothing. 

Someone screamed as the unmistakable thud of a knife hitting flesh sounded to her left.

“Aw, leaving already?” Another knife was thrown, followed by a shaky gun shot. “That's awfully rude.” 

Barbara looked up. She breathed out Dick’s name, but he didn’t even spare her a glance. He threw his knives until he was out, and then he was ripping them out of the bodies he had buried them in and then throwing them again. Some of them were still alive, and Barbara watched as Dick calmly slit their throats, blood spattering on his mask. Eventually there was one left, and he rose from his knees and walked across the bloody floor. Barbara flinched at the scream that tore through the man’s throat as Dick drove his knife into his shoulder, tearing through skin and muscle as he pinned him to the wall. 

“Where is he?” 

That wasn’t Dick’s voice. It was too calm, too--too detached. 

“He left--” He whimpered as Dick twisted the knife. “He left as soon as he knew Batman was here!”

Silence. It was dead silent.

“Well, that’s rather unfortunate for you then.” 

Barbara squeezed her eyes shut as Dick drove a knife into his stomach. The screams didn’t stop. They didn’t stop until Dick snapped a ‘shut up’, and then they were replaced with a gargled choke, and--

She flinched when the blood squished on the carpet as Dick walked over to her. She could feel him looming over her, and she opened her eyes, but didn’t look up. A clump of _something_ fell next to her, and she looked away and fixed her eyes on the only clean spot on the carpet.

“A deal is a deal.” Dick mumbled. 

When she finally looked up Bruce had replaced him and Jason was looking around the room.

“Holy shit…” Jason looked back at her and Bruce cut the rope around her wrists. “Dick did all this?” 

Barbara nodded. She caught a glimpse of the man pinned to the wall--his abdomen was cut wide open, stomach and intestines dumped on the floor, knife still in his neck, blood still trickling out of his mouth--and she leaned over, dry heaving and choking on air. Bruce ran a hand up and down her back, and when nothing was left but tears she buried her head in Bruce’s shoulder. 

 

oOo

 

They had left once the flashing lights of the police filled the room. Alfred had taken Barbara when they got back to the manor, and she was still with him now. They had agreed to not tell Tim until tomorrow--he was asleep after all--and Jason had left Bruce in the cave while he went up to his room. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Dick already there. 

“You didn't really want to help Babs, did you?”

“No.” It was said so simply, but Jason still flinched back. “I’d figured I could take out Black Mask, but I should have know they would have gotten him somewhere safe as soon as you two showed up.” Dick smiled, cocking his head. “I just wanted you and Bruce to distract everyone else. Not that I don't want that pretty little face of yours ruined, but--did you actually think I still cared about her?”

Dick laughed when Jason did say anything.

“This is why I like you. You still have so much hope.” 

Dick leaned into kiss him when Jason reached the bed, and Jason didn't stop him. He was mad--angry--and he let Dick kiss him and he kissed him back harder. He let Dick push his hands up under his shirt, he let Dick push him onto the bed and crawl into his lap. He let Dick pin him down and take off his shirt and leave bruises on his neck. He let Dick’s mouth trail down his stomach, leaving more bruises on his hip and legs. He let Dick fuck him rough, sloppy and quick. He let himself give bruises and kisses back. He let himself enjoy it. Because he had wanted this for so long, and he could pretend. He could pretend that everything was okay. 

“You may have just ruined me for anyone else, Littlewing.” Dick pulled out of Jason when their breathing had evened out, throwing the condom into the trash and zipping up his pants--he hadn't even taken his clothes off--and then pressing a warm kiss to his lips.

“Good.” Jason mumbled, rolling till his back was to the Talon. 

Dick laughed--it was happy, bright, the way he used to laugh--and then Jason heard his window slide up. When he looked back Dick was gone, and a breeze was gently blowing into his curtains. 

Jason lay still for a while longer. Then he got up, found his discarded boxers and put them on. He wasn't quiet when he went into the hall, and he wasn't quiet when he swung Tim’s door open.

“Can I stay here tonight?”

Tim blinked sleepily at him. He scooted over anyway, letting himself be pulled against Jason's chest as the older fell into his bed. Tim was asleep again soon after, but Jason lay awake a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is such a wild ride Jesus


	8. Chapter 8

Jason woke slowly, grimacing at how sticky his body felt from sweat. He slowly brought a hand up to run through his hair, stopping when he hit too many tangles. His throat burned and his back ached, and he felt something like regret as memories of last night came back. 

The worst part of it, Jason thought, was that he had enjoyed it. 

When he finally cracked open his eyes, he was met with a blinding sun and Tim’s bright blue eyes staring back at him. 

“Shouldn't you be in school?” Jason's voice cracked, jumping a few pitches. 

“It's Saturday.” Tim supplied, reaching out to pull the while strands of hair out of Jason's face. “What happened last night?”

They weren't beating around the bush then. 

Jason threw his arm over his eyes. His throat was ridiculously dry, and it hurt just to swallow. He vaguely recalled Bruce coming in this morning and giving Tim and run down of last nights events. Any hope that Tim was asking about that vanished. “I did a really stupid thing.” 

“Are you going to tell me the really stupid thing?” 

“Are you going to nag at me until I do?”

“Yes.” 

Jason winced at the blunt tone Tim took. He stayed silent, hoping that Tim would just drop it, and then something was jabbing in his side and Jason curled in on himself. He groaned when Tim dropped onto his side, swatting his hand away when he started poking his cheek.

“Jay.” 

“Dick stayed.” It was muffled by the pillow Jason had jammed against his face and he didn't elaborate, but Tim understood regardless. 

“You had sex with him, didn't you?”

Jason didn't say anything, which was all the answer Tim needed. 

“Jason, what the hell?” Tim hit him, hard. “Why the ever loving fuck would you--?” 

“We had a deal. He helped us find Babs, and I would--” Jason broke off. It had been stupid. So, so stupid, but he remembered all too well what Black Mask was capable of and he had been so desperate to never let it happen again. 

“That's not the only reason.” Jason didn't look at Tim. “You still like him. And don't try and deny it, I know what it looks like, I--I've been there, and I know how hard it is to say no.” 

“You haven't--” Jason whipped around. Tim was blushing, it was so faint but Jason knew, and he kept glancing away from Jason's form. “You…me?” 

“Yes, you. But I got over it.” Tim was glaring. “You haven't.” 

“I--”

“No, Jay, listen to me.” Tim was angry. Jason could see it, but he could see the worry and fear that was fueling his anger. “You still like him, I get that, but--but he’s never going to--he’s just going to use you to--”

“I'm not going to let him touch you.” 

“How do you know that?” It was almost a scream. He was shaking, and Jason remembered words from last night. _He’s going to die either way_. Tim was just fifteen with a death sentence over his head, and Bruce and Barbara were too busy looking for the people who wanted him dead to pay attention to Tim and Jason had just fucked the man who was sent to kill him. 

Jason pulled the younger boy down, holding him tight, carding fingers through thick black hair, squeezing his watering eyes shut, guilt and shame stabbing his heart as Tim heaved air into his lungs. 

“You know how there are just things you know?” It was whispered when Tim finally stilled. He nodded against Jason's chest, tears smearing across his skin. “This is one of those things.” 

Tim sucked in a shaky breath.

“I'm not going to let him hurt you.” 

And then Tim’s tears were no longer silent. His hiccupped and sobbed against Jason's chest, gasping air into his lungs with a wet choking sound. Jason rolled over onto his side, crushing Tim against him. Arms wound around his neck and Tim pressed himself as close to Jason has he could and Jason held him, running his hand up and down his back until there were no more tears for Tim to cry and it was just dry sobs. Jason held him until the sun peeked its way over the Gotham skyline, and then he was softly urging Tim to wander down stairs.

“I'll make pancakes,” Jason smiled. His cooking skills were almost on par with Alfred’s, and when he offered to cook he was almost never turned down. He knew that Tim hadn't eaten much yesterday--hell, he hadn't eaten much these past couple weeks--and if he had to cook then so be it. “Or crepes, or something. Whatever you want.” 

“Pancakes are good.” 

The two of the wandered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Alfred stopped in to make sure everyone was alright and inform them that Bruce wouldn't be back till late. 

“Where is he?” Jason asked, balancing a bowl of pancake mix on his hip as he took a whisk to it. 

“The league called him in. They want to know what exactly is going on in Gotham, and they're not willing to wait much longer for answers.” 

“Oh.” Tim looked down at the table, and then back to Alfred. “Should we be there with him?” 

“As much as I think Master Bruce should have someone with him, he insisted on going alone.” Alfred gave him a small smile. “He’ll be alright. He always is.” 

“Thanks, Alf.” Jason eyed the bag of chocolate chips before dumping half of it in his bowl. “Would you like any pancakes?” 

“I'm alright, Master Jason.”

“Two it is.” He added a little bit of cinnamon to the batter. He didn't miss the happy little sigh from Tim as the first batch went on the stove, and he didn't miss Alfred setting the table before taking a seat at the table next to Tim. Jason started humming as he went around the kitchen. He didn't miss Tim’s surprise call of ‘Bruce’ when he was stacking the pancakes on a plate, and he looked up with a slow blink.

“You're home earlier than expected.” 

“Clark was being unreasonable.” Bruce took the seat across from Tim and Alfred, and Jason fell next to him as he placed the pancakes down. “It's past noon. You're just now eating breakfast?” 

“Rough morning.” Jason didn't elaborate, and Bruce didn't ask him too. 

“So, is Clark gonna come down today?” Tim asked around a mouthful of pancake. 

“I told them if I needed help I would call.” Bruce shrugged, pulling a few pancakes onto his plate. “But that's not a guarantee.” 

Tim hummed and shoved another forkful of pancake in his mouth. 

They took their time eating. Tim told them of upcoming projects in school while accepting the pancakes Jason put on his plate. Bruce complained about work and offered to help Tim with his school work. Alfred offered bits of advice here and there, but he let Tim and Bruce take the majority of the conversation. Jason just listened, only offering any conversation when he was directly spoken to. It was nice, to see his little patchwork family get along and laugh and talk and just be normal. They didn't get to be like this very often.

Eventually everyone had eaten all they could and Jason couldn't shove anymore food on them, so he put the extra in a container. Alfred went to do the dishes and Bruce went to help. 

“I'm gonna take the extra over to Babs.” Jason announced. “Wanna come with me Timothy?” 

Tim jumped from his seat. “Let me put some pants on.” 

Jason wasn't dressed either. “Meet you by the front door.”

They both sprinted off, and after sliding on rugs and hastily throwing on clothes they were tucking themselves into winter coats and walking into the cold winter air.

There hadn't been much snow this year, which Jason found a little odd, but he would take it.

“You wanna get hot chocolate on the way back?” 

Tim was blowing warm air into his hands and rubbing them together. Jason rolled his eyes and gave him his extra pair of gloves. 

“If you're buying.” 

“I’m a broke high school student I can’t afford hot chocolate.” 

“I’m a broke college student.” Jason countered. “I can’t afford a fucking pencil.” 

Tim started giggling. Jason cuffed the back of his head, grinning when Tim slipped on a patch of ice. His hands flew out and one latched onto Jason's jacket and Jason started sliding with him. He yelped and clutched onto the back of Tim’s coat and Tim’s giggles turned into laughter and Jason pulled him back before he fell, dropping his head on top of Tim’s and huffing out a laugh.

“I swiped Bruce’s credit card,” that sent Tim into another fit of giggles. “We’re only getting hot chocolate if it’s stupidly expensive.” 

Tim snorted and Jason lifted his head, ruffling his hair and melting the freshly fallen snowflakes that had landed on Tim. 

“You need a hat.”

“You’re one to talk.” 

Jason grinned and took ahold of Tim’s hand, tugging him along. They stopped at a little cafe and spent about twenty dollars on four cups of hot chocolate, and Jason threw it a bag of pastries just for added expenses. 

“You’re terrible.” Tim mumbled, holding the hot chocolate to his chest and blowing the rising steam away.

“That’s why you love me.” Jason happily handed the card over to the flustered lady at the counter. She looked to be about Jason’s age, and she blushed at the smile he sent her way. 

Tim rolled his eyes and took a sip, pulling the drink away sharply with his tongue sticking out. “It’s hot.” 

“No shit.” Jason took the card back, shoving it in his pocket as he handed the drink carrier to Tim. He took his own drink, sparing a glance at the number scrawled on the cup, snagging the bag of pastries and shoving the container of pancakes at Tim. Tim raised an eyebrow at the phone number, and Jason only offered a shrug. 

Barbara’s apartment wasn’t much further, and after a soft kick to the door the two boys were greeted with a tired looking Jim Gordon. 

“We bring gifts.” Jason smiled, lifting the container of pancakes. 

Jim shook his head with a smile, letting the two in. “You don’t need too--”

“It’s the least we can do.” Tim smiled, setting his things down on the table. “That, and we had extra pancakes.” 

“Made by yours truly.” Jason grinned as Barbara came into the kitchen.

“Oh, Jason, you shouldn't have.” Barbara snagged the container and popped it open, shoving a piece of pancake in her mouth as she stuck the rest in the microwave. 

They stayed until Jason’s phone rang with Bruce telling them to come home. They bid their goodbyes and left feeling a little more lighthearted. Still, Jason kept a lookout for Dick--for anyone, really. He had gotten so used to Dick tailing him that it felt strange when he didn’t.

oOo

It had been uncomfortably silent the next few weeks. They were still breaking up fights, finding people dead, bringing in Black Mask’s men and failing to catch Court members, but Dick had stayed off the radar, and everyone was worried. They knew he had been out and about--half of the people they found dead were his work--but he had frustratingly stayed out of sight. Tim had become worried enough that he now slept with Jason, and most nights Jason stared out his window, flinching at every little sound. 

When they finally got wind of the Gray Son being at the warehouse district, they were loath to believe it. 

“We should still go, Batman.” Barbara’s voice filtered over the coms. “I would rather not take the risk of him actually being there and us not going.” 

“Me and Robin will go.” Jason glanced at Tim, who turned sharply to look at him. “We’re closer.” 

There was silence.

“Hood, I don’t want--”

“We’ll be fine.” Jason shut off his com. He was already moving, and he heard Tim groan before scampering after him. 

Jason heard Dick before he saw him, and he pulled Tim back before he could get any further. 

“...made it any easier.” Dick took a careful step forward. “It’s been a pain to find you.” 

Jason’s eyes widened when he saw who Dick was talking to. 

“That was the idea.” Black Mask had a gun pointed at Dick’s head, and Dick only cocked his head, the lenses on his mask flashing in the moonlight. 

“Oh, put that thing away. It's not going to help you.” 

“It is from where I’m standing.” The gun was cocked back and Jason’s arm was around Tim before he realized what he was doing. 

“I love that you think that.” Dick took another step forward and Black Mask took a step back. Then Jason’s com went off and Barbara was yelling at him and a gunshot sounded. Tim leaned back and Jason heard the bullet ricochet off of something and Dick had a knife in his hand and the gun was still going off and Jason took his helmet off and ripped his com out when Bruce started yelling at him. Tim was staring down with wide eyes, and when Jason looked back down Dick had Black Mask on the ground, his knee dug into his back and twisting the man’s arm till it broke.

Jason could hear the bones snapping. 

“Bullet proof masks,” Dick took his mask off, leaning down till his lips were at Black Mask’s cheek. “You should get one.” 

Jason pulled Tim to his chest as Dick dug his knife into Black Mask’s back. 

Dick let go of the limp arm and put his other hand on the blade, using his body weight to plunge it into the hilt and then quickly pulled it out. By the amount of blood that sprayed onto Dick’s face Jason could only assume he had hit the heart. 

Dick stabbed him again and again until Jason couldn't look anymore and he dug his nose in Tim’s hair, squeezing his eyes shut and holding a shaking Tim closer. 

“Well, now that that’s done.” Dick dropped the body and wiped the knife off on Black Mask’s suit jacket. He stood, stretching his arms and arching his back. “You can come out now Jason.” 

Jason’s eyes flew open. Dick was looking right at them.

“You brought the little Robin with you?” Dick grinned. “That was a very stupid thing to do.”

“Leave him alone, Dick.” It was a very stupid thing to do, and Jason was cursing himself out for bringing Tim with him. 

“We both know I can’t do that.” 

“You said you would--”

“Kill him after Black Mask is dead.” Dick was walking closer to them. “Guess what Littlewing? He’s dead.” 

The knife was thrown and nicked Tim’s shoulder. Jason roughly shoved him aside and ran to meet Dick. It was a brief fight, and then Dick had a hand around Jason’s throat and slammed him into the metal siding of one of the warehouses. “Don’t get in my way Jason. I would really rather not kill you.” 

He squeezed until Jason was gasping for breath and seeing spots, and then he dropped him. 

Jason fell in a heap, and he watched with blurry vision as Dick pulled another knife. Tim put up a fight, but he was so scared and he couldn’t--

“Dick, stop!” 

Jason coughed around the words, but still Dick stopped. 

“What?” Dick snapped, the grip he had on Tim’s hair tightening as he yanked his head back. Jason could see a thin line of blood trickle down Tim’s neck from the knife against his throat, and Jason started to panic.

“Let’s make a deal.”

“What?” the knife was lifted from Tim’s throat.

“I want to make a deal.” Jason struggled to his feet, and he repeated in a steady voice, “I want to make a deal.” 

“Oh, do you?” The knife spun in Dicks fingers. "Do you remember what happened last time?" 

“Get your Court to call its hit on Tim off.”

“And why would I do that?” Dick smiled, the knife going back against Tim’s throat. “I don't like the little Robin.”

“I'll--” Jason swallowed around the lump in his throat. His mind was racing. He needed something, anything. “I'll do whatever you want. Just--call it off.” 

It was so much like the last time, but Jason just didn't _care_.

Dick shoved Tim to the ground and dropped the knife in lap. Tim flinched, and Jason had to stop himself from running over to him. His vision was still swimming, and he slapped a palm to the side of the warehouse to keep his balance. Dick saw the look Jason gave Tim, and a sharp smile spread across his lips. “He really means alot to you.” 

“Are you just figuring that out?” There was a waver to Jason's voice. 

“Oh no, I knew. I just didn’t think it was that...deep.” Jason didn’t know when Dick had gotten this close to him, chest pressed up against his own. “I used to mean something to you. Am I that easy to replace?” 

“No.” His voice cracked when he whispered. 

“Then what is he?” Dick’s yell was such a contrast to Jason's soft answered. He flinched back, and he heard the knife clatter to the cement at Tim’s jump. “What the hell is he to you?” 

“Tim is family.”

“I was your family too!”

“You never stopped being family, Dick.” 

Dick narrowed his eyes. The silence stretched on, and then “That can’t be all you want.”

It _was_ all he wanted, but--

“Help us take down the rest of Black Mask’s men.” Jason didn’t know what he was saying. “You know they’re just going to regroup--find another leader. You’re still--the Court’s still in danger.” 

Dick pressed closer to him. Jason’s eyes flicked to Tim, and then Dick was gripping his cheeks, turning his head sharply so he was looking at him again.

“Anything?”

“Anything.” 

Dick let him go. “I won't guarantee you anything, Littlewing.” 

And then he was gone.

Jason ran over to Tim, falling to the ground and scooping him up in his arms. Tim was crying and Jason pulled him in his lap, leaning against the side of a building and holding the Robin as close as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book of Mormon is the best thing to listen to when writing murder 
> 
> (Jason is a college student who totally skips the lectures constantly but still aces all his classes and everyone is in awe and hates him)


	9. Chapter 9

Jason’s answer came a few weeks later. 

Tim had still been staying in Jason’s room with him those past weeks, and when Dick crawled in through his window as Jason was tugging his shirt off he pushed Tim to the other side of the bed, falling in front of him and keeping him behind his back.

“Oh, relax.” Dick had a pleasant smile on his lips and a bruise splashed across the left side of his face. He let his eyes sweep across Jason’s chest, not bothering to be subtle about it. “I’m not here to hurt anyone.” 

“The Court called it off?” 

Dick dragged his eyes up to Jason's after a long stretch of silence. “You have three months to give them something better.” 

“...what?”

“The Court will not give up something for nothing.” Dick had fallen with an odd grace on the bed, riding out the soft bounce and boxing Jason and Tim in with a black clad leg. He leaned forward, his back arching as he slowly ran his hands along his calf. “An eye for an eye, Jason.” 

Jason was silent, keeping a steady hand on Tim. 

“I’ll find something.” 

“Good.” that smile was back, and Jason wished his heart would stop beating so fast. He knew the blood pumping through his veins wasn't from fear. “For the other part--”

Dick reached up, taking Jason’s cheeks in his cold leather bound hands. There was a kiss placed on the corner of his lips, and then Dick was licking his way into Jason’s mouth before covering his lips with his own. A moan was startled out of him, and Dick smirked before pulling away.

“I’ll come back when he’s not here.” he turned to Tim, who was looking at him with wide eyes. “You’re lucky he loves you so much, little Robin. No one would go to the lengths he would for you.” 

Dick unfolded himself and rose from the bed, and then he was gone as quickly as he had come. 

A choked whimper left Tim’s throat, and then Jason was crowding him to his chest. He could feel Tim’s erratic breathing against his bare skin, and he held him closer and tighter until Tim was pushing his hands against Jason.

“I can’t--I can’t breathe--” 

Jason let go.

“Shit--I’m sorry--” 

“It’s okay.” Tim was sucking air into his lungs, and he looked anything but okay. “C-can we go downstairs?”

Jason swallowed around a lump in his throat and nodded. 

Tim did an odd stumble as he got off the bed. Jason lunged forward to catch him but Tim brushed him off and kept moving. Jason followed him in a daze, and when they reached the study Tim collapsed onto the sofa, and Jason finally saw the tears that were silently sliding down Tim’s cheeks. 

“He’s going to kill me.” Tim spoke softly, slowly. “He’s really going to kill me.”

“No, he’s not.” Jason fell on the floor in front of Tim. “I’ll figure something out--”

“No you won’t! You keep saying that will, but what the hell can you give him!?” Tim was screaming. “What the hell can you trade for my life? Sex? Money? What if he kills you instead?”

“I’m not going to let either of us die!” Jason hardly realized that he was screaming right back. 

“You can’t promise that!”

“Yes I can! Yes I can Tim!” Jason hung his head between Tim’s knees, ignoring the wetness on his own cheeks. “Because I’ve already fucked up everyone’s lives--you’re the one person who doesn't deserve the shit I give! I’m not going to fuck up your life too! I won’t let myself screw you over just because I can’t deal with my own goddamn problems!” 

Jason’s throat felt raw. But Jason kept screaming because Tim didn’t deserve any of this. He didn’t deserve having to sit on death row, he didn’t deserve to have to deal with Jason’s own self loathing, his inability to fix the mess he made, his ability to only put Tim in more danger. 

“I hate myself for even--” 

For even what? 

For putting Tim in this situation in the first place? For agreeing to Dicks stupid demands? For still caring about Dick after everything he's done? For trying to fix everything and just breaking it all over again? For just being broken? 

“Jason, you can't fix everything.” 

“You don't think I don't know that?” Jason’s voice cracked and his throat screamed at him to stop talking. He clutched Tim’s knees tighter and closed his eyes, swallowing around the pain. “You don’t think that I don’t hate myself for it?” 

Tim’s fingers tangled in Jason’s hair and he dropped his head on top of Jason’s. 

“Don’t--don’t say that.” 

“Why not?” Jason's chest heaved. “It's true.” 

Jason remembered his father's heavy hand, screaming at him in Spanish, English, telling him constantly how he was nothing, a screw up, a mistake. And he was right--he was so right because Jason had done nothing but screw up. As Robin, as Red Hood, at being a younger brother, an older brother, a good son-- 

“Jason stop.” 

Tim’s fingers dug into his scalp until it hurt and tears stung the corner of his eyes. 

“You’re not a screw up--”

“Tim, I can’t even fix this.” Jason looked up. He was crying, Tim was crying, and Tim pulled Jason close and cradled his head to his chest. It must have made an odd sight, two boys trying to comfort one another and not really knowing how.

When Bruce came in he said nothing. He looked at Tim and Tim looked at him, and then slowly pulled Jason off his chest.

“What’s up?”

Bruce pretended not to notice the crack in Tim’s voice. 

“Riddlers out again.” 

He said again, but he had never gone back to Arkham since he got out. He had fallen off the radar, and Bruce had been so preoccupied with Dick and keeping his children safe and wondering what he had done wrong that he never bothered to follow up. 

“I want us all there.”

They still had answers they needed to get out of him. 

“Okay,” Tim nudged Jason and he slowly got up. He furiously wiped at his red eyes, and Bruce watched as he left the study, the door to one of the bathrooms slamming shut a moment later. He felt a flare of panic, but he knew that the razors were gone, had been gone for a few years. 

Still Bruce wanted to hit himself for not realizing how bad it had gotten. 

He looked back to Tim. “Are you alright?” 

“I'm scared, Bruce. I’m really scared.” 

Bruce scooped him into a tight hug.

“It's gonna be okay.”

Tim said nothing. 

 

 

Jason splashed ice cold water onto his face, reveling in the sting that came from the bit that got in his eyes. He clutched the sink, breathing hard as he stared unblinking at his reflection, trying not to completely fall apart. 

He kept himself together this long--why was he falling apart now?

Because he was useless, a complete and utter fuck up--

Jason flung open the medicine cabin, his fingers groping for something, _anything_.

They closed around a hair tie and he slid it up to his forearm, snapping it as hard as he could. He did it again and again until he skin was a bright red and then he tore it off, causing it to snap and leave a welt across his skin. 

He had promised he wouldn't do this anymore. He had promised Bruce, he had promised Dick.

Jason looked at his arm and took a deep breath, pushed open the door and went to the cave. Bruce wasn’t subtle as he looked at his arm, and Jason wasn’t subtle as he winced when putting on his costume. He knew Bruce was going to corner him later tonight, and he honestly couldn’t find in himself to be mad about it. 

“We ready?”

Bruce nodded. “Barbara’s going to meet us there.” 

Tim took a slow step towards Jason. “Jay…”

“We’ll talk later.” Jason spared Robin a glance before jumping in the passenger side of the batmobile. Tim huffed but got in the car anyway, and as soon as Bruce got in they were gone. 

It wasn’t as awkward of a ride as Jason thought it would be, but it was awkward enough that Jason almost ran to Barbara when they finally reached her. 

“He hasn’t done anything.” Batgirl looked over to the bank Riddler was in, her eyes narrowing behind the mask. “He’s just...waiting.” 

“I’ll go in.”

“Hood--”

“I’ll be fine.” Jason waved Bruce off and took off before he could stop him. 

Right now Jason just needed to hurt. 

He burst into the bank without any plans, engaged Riddler without his usual care, taking every punch and hit that the other man threw his way because Jason needed it, and when Riddler was pulled off him Jason almost screamed to put him back, to let him keep hurting him.

“I thought you promised you wouldn’t do this anymore.” 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” 

Jason couldn’t do this right now, he couldn’t--

“Just cleaning up loose ends.” Dick threw a now unconscious Riddler to the floor. “We can’t have him running around and robbing banks, now can we?” 

“I’m not letting you kill him.” 

“Are you now?” Dick smiled and dodged Jason’s punch, pinning him to the wall with a knife he pulled from his belt. It sliced cleanly through his suit, grazing skin and leaving a stinging shallow cut. Jason hissed, almost wishing that it was deeper. “I promised you one life, Littlewing. I can’t promise you two.” 

Then another knife went through Riddler’s skull with a horrible cracking sound, the end protruding from his open mouth. Jason gagged and the sounds coming from the villain's mouth, biting his tongue as he felt bile rise of the back of his throat. 

Dick kicked the now limp body away, turning back towards Jason. That smile never left his lips, and Jason had to look away. 

Dick took slow steps towards him, his fingers brushing along his arm. It was still raw, and Jason winced as the fabric dragged along his skin. He looked away as Dick yanked the sleeve up his arm.

Dick didn't say anything.

Jason didn't say anything. 

He could feel Dick looking at him, raking his eyes up and down his body.

“I’ll see you in a few days.” 

He blew a kiss Jason’s way, and then pushed himself out of the shattered window. Jason could hear glass crunching as Dick walked away and then there was silence.

Jason broke it by screaming.

He screamed as he ripped the knife out of the wall. He screamed as he fell to the floor, ripping his helmet off and slamming his fist in the wall until it was bleeding. He screamed as he dug his fingers in his scalp, his gloves sticking to his hands. He screamed until his throat was raw and then some, until he was coughing and blood was on his lips. He screamed until he couldn’t scream anymore, and then he cried and choked on air, chest heaving as he struggled to breath.

When Bruce found him he was still on the floor, his chest hardly moving as he sucked air into his lungs. 

“Why--” Jason couldn’t get anything more past his lips.

Bruce fell next to him, taking his hands in his own. Jason let him take the gloves off, clenching his fists as the cool air hit his split skin. 

“Did you do this?” 

“Why? Why am I such a--” Jason broke off as a cough ripped it’s way through his chest. He yanked his hands out of Bruce’s, covering his mouth before spitting a glob of blood onto the floor. 

Bruce gently pulled him in until he was against his chest. Jason sank into it, taking a deep, shaky breath as he brought his arms around Bruce’s neck. 

He had seen so much these past few months--Dick plunging knives into still beating hearts and warm flesh, Tim fighting for his life, Barbara breaking down when she had always been the strong one--why had it all come caving in on him now? He shouldn’t be here, crying in Bruce’s arms like he was six, trying so hard to not take the knife still in Riddlers skull and dig it into his arms. 

He shouldn’t be doing this.

“...Why did you let Dick help us?”

Jason surprised himself with his question.

“I thought--I thought maybe he would--” 

“Go back to normal after giving me a nice fuck?”

Bruce tightened his hold on him. “Jason, I never meant for things to turn out like this. I never wanted you to feel this way _ever_ again, and I hate myself so much for putting you through this.”

Jason bit his lip, digging his fingers in Bruce’s neck. They were both a fault, really, and Jason just couldn’t find it in himself to really be mad at Bruce.

“Can we just go home?” 

Bruce nodded, letting Jason lean on him as they stumbled out of the bank. 

He couldn’t do this anymore. Not tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you accidentally kill off your plot, so you spend the next month reevaluating your life choices and then project so hard onto a character that you have to take a step back and reevaluate your entire life and bust a hole in your slushie cup along the way
> 
> It was only a matter of time before Jason broke. this sweet child is horribly depressed and hates himself and just needs a hug and a 70 year nap
> 
> I also headcanon Jason as being Latino and you can fight me

**Author's Note:**

> Jason almost died he deserves come cuddles from his batdad.
> 
> whats this? A story? and notes? oh my goodness gracious I'm being productive 
> 
> I will try my hardest to update this every Thursday (I say, despite having to work Thursdays). chapters should, hopefully, be longer than this one. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome


End file.
